Game
by joya blanca
Summary: Scott Cawthon a conseguido el tan esperado exito pero...¿a que precio? (mike x foxy) (mike x freddy) (Ayano Aishi x Oc)
1. Chapter 1

Game

Five Nights at Freddy's, no me pertenece, ni me pertenece Scott Cawthon.

Five Nights at Freddy's le pertenece a su creador Scott Cawthon. Esta hisotria me pertenece a mi. (Mike x Foxy)

* * *

Capítulo 1

(yandere simulator, juego que es insinuado en este cap, tampoco me pertenece, Tampoco me pertenece Jeff The Killer ni me pertenece el juego YouLove)

Año 2014

-¿Dónde chucha estoy?.

Un hombre regordete de cabello corto café y barba conducía bajo una intensa noche, lluvia con vientos huracanados no ayudaban a visualizar ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Su nombre era Scott Cawthon, desde el 2007 Diseñador de videojuegos independientes…Su último juego "Rage Quit" no tuvo la popularidad esperada, lleno de deudas y a punto de caer en la banca rota viajo en clase turista desde Salado, Texas hasta el condado de condado de Washington, Utha en busca de inspiración para un nuevo juego. Uno lo suficientemente bueno que evite que termine durmiendo bajo un puente.

\- ¡puto mapa!, ¡puto GPS!

Por ahorrarse unos dólares en vez de tomar un taxi o bus hasta su destino arrendo un auto de mala muerte, según las instrucciones que recibió por teléfono solo tenía que girar en cierta calle y se encontraría con lo susodicho pueblito….Una calle súper cerca del aeropuerto….fácil, ¿no?

Por un pestañeo de cansancio se pasó la calle, continuo conduciendo esperando encontrar una salida o una calle que le sirviera para retomar su camino…..Ahora se encontraba en no sé dónde, en este clima infernal con una gotera sobre su cabeza….

-¡demonios!...Ahora no llegare a tiempo al pueblito donde vive la familia de la Japonesa loca que masacro a sus compañeras de colegio por amor…..¡Mierda , me van a robar la idea!

La noticia era un revuelo mundial: Una chica de una pequeña localidad de Japón masacro "bajo las narices" de sus profesores, a sus compañeras de curso, solo porque su "Sempai" la tomara en cuenta…A la chica "Yandere" la están enjuiciando por múltiples asesinatos y su "Sempai" tuvo que ser internado por el shock que le produjo la macabra noticia.

La familia Paterna de la loca se mudó al pueblito más escondido de E.E.U.U bajo un seudónimo, esperando recomenzar….Lastima para ellos, que un ex compañero del "El Instituto de Arte de Houston" los reconociera por las fotos en el periódico y suerte para Scott que su amigo de universidad le mandara las fotos junto con la dirección. Ahora… ¡SI TAN SOLO LOGRARA ENCONTRAR A LA MALDITA FAMILIA ANTES QUE OTRO LE COMPRE LOS DERECHOS DE LA HISTORIA!

-¡PUTA VIDA!...argggggg….. ¡No veo nada!

Insultando hasta a sus ancestros, condujo pasando un cartel…..Borroso por el mal clima junto con la espesa noche se leía un….Hu…hu… Hurricane…. Hurricane…Utah…Sip…. Hurricane,Utah.

-Veamos…mapa…fiuuuuuu…este pueblito ni santa Isabel lo conoce…..Mientras tenga un hotel barato o un refugio para mendigos donde hospedarme y mecánico que revise esta chatarra, todo irá bien el universo.

Las calles estaban desiertas, seguramente los ciudadanos estaban en sus casa resguardándose del mal clima. Las maldiciones del regordete conductor subieron a las estrellas, cuando el motor se descompuso. La gran porquería soltaba una hilera de humo por el capo…¡MALDITA SEA!...¡ESTA LATA DE SARDINA CON RUEDAS JUSTO SE LE ANTOJO DESCOMPONERSE EN MEDIO DE LA NADA!

Intento sin éxito hacer funcionar el auto, un ruido ahogado producía cada vez que giraba la llave…

-Esto no puede estar pasando…..esto no puede estar pasando…esto no puede...estar…pasando…cof..cof…cof..

Golpeando su frente contra el manubrio, se castigó por no irse en bus….Ni loco pasaría la noche dentro de auto, la gotera lo altera, huele a monóxido de carbono y juraría que el motor va a explotar en cualquier instante...

-cof….cof…..ni modo, a caminar.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe enfrentándolo con el fuerte viento, su paraguas se volteo….Sin poder ver demasiado, camino lo que pudo hasta llegar a un local….Se vía quemado, abandonado sin embargo estaba los suficientemente firme para resistir el mal clima…

\- "Freddy Fazbear Pizza"…este lugar me da mala espina.

Tal vez la idea de pasar la noche en el auto no era taaaaaaaan malo como pensaba. El estallido del motor unas calles atrás lo alerto que el auto que arrendo, ya no era una opción.

Corriendo lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, espero que los mendigos que usaran este lugar como refugio. Estuvieran por lo menos ebrios hasta las orejas para que no lo robaran...

-Por lo menos está seco.

El lugar era un desastre….Signos de que alguna vez fue un restaurante para fiestas se evidenciaban por doquier. ¿Animatronic?...Este restaurante debe ser antiguo, esas cosas pasaron de moda hace eones…

-¿Qué es ese crujido?

Un "crack" se escuchaba cada vez que caminaba….¿que será ese sonido?, ¿estará aplastando cucarachas?...Decidió por curiosidad usar su celular para investigar. La luz evitaría que se golpeara además de este ambiente sacado de un Creepy pasta, era tierra fértil para conseguir ideas para un Game (juego) nuevo.

Consiguió más de lo que esperaba…..

-¡OH MI JODIDO DI…MMMMMMMMM.

¡Huesos!... ¡Miles de huesos triturados!...El olor a basura se entremezclaba a la perfección con el de los cuerpos en descomposición. Aterrado vio una mano metálica taparle la boca…

- _SHISSSSSSSSSSSSS…Yar, marinero…..grita y te corto el cuello._

* * *

Un garfio fue puesto sobre su vena carótida, el ser de ojos luminosos respiraba pesadamente. Como una respiración de una boca enorme llena de colmillos destellantes...

 _-Voy a soltarte, si eres bueno no gritaras….¿serás bueno_?

-Hm….mmmmmm.

Scott Cawthon a punto de infartarse, con la cabeza hiso un movimiento positivo…..El ser que lo tenía atrapado, sonrió con cinismo/satisfacción….

 _-Bien, tenemos un trato._

El alma regreso al cuerpo del diseñador de videojuegos….

 _-Mírame…._

-Yo…..yo….glup…..yo…

 _-EIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGG….¡MIRAME!_

* * *

Rezando mentalmente todas las oraciones que se sabía, esperando que del cielo cayera Jesús con una patada giratoria para salvarlo de una muerte inminente…Se dio la vuelta encontrándose de frente con ser de apariencia de zorro, era un animatronic bastante mal tratado…

-Si hubiera querido "desaparecerte", lo habría hecho apenas entraste…Respira Humano, no serás una de mis víctimas.

¿Desaparecerlo?... ¿A qué se refiere?...Más extraño fue que a Scotty le diera por preguntar, ¿será que enloqueció?

-¿Qué…ejem….Que es lo que quieres de mí?

El soltó una ricita arrogante, como si el visitante le hubiera dado al clavo…

-Eres Scott Cawthon ¿cierto?...Lo sé porque a veces durante los apagones, salgo a leer los periódicos para ver ¿en que anda el mundo? , tu último juego fue una porquería, los críticos se divierten resaltando lo pésimo que es.

¡Justo lo que le faltaba! ¡Que un animatronic psicópata se una a los millones que basurean su juego!

-…Hoy es tu noche de suerte, tengo una historia…Una que salvara tu pellejo...ejem….."Literalmente".

EL diseñador de videojuegos independientes levanto una ceja incrédulo, una situación tan bizarra es imposible que ocurra en el mundo real…..Debe estar con camisa de fuerza en un hospital psiquiátrico…Eso debe ser…La mala calificación que obtuvo su creación lo dejo tan deprimido que su familia lo interno…Ok mientras espera a que la "alucinación" acabe y llegue la enfermera con sus medicamentos, decidió indagar más afondo sobre la "oferta"…

-Disculpe la franqueza, señor…

-Foxy ….Foxy The Fox.

-Ejem….Señor Fox, sin ofender no creo que usted tenga la historia que quiero….Yo ya tengo una historia, sobre una estudiante que mato a todos por amor.

El ser en vez de ofenderse, se cruzó de brazos con cara impávida…

-Aclárame una cosita….. ¿Una humana loca es mejor que 5 animatronic atormentando a un guardia de seguridad sin armas, amenazándolo de muerte cada noche en 1993?

Foxy sonrió con malicia, al notar la expresión de ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! Del gordo humano, supo que lo tenía donde lo quería.

-Yar marinero…..Puedo hacer que la empresa " Fazbear Entertainment" te venda los derechos, estarán felices de deshacerse de nosotros.

* * *

El animatronic zorro le paso un recorte antiguo, sobre unos niños desaparecidos …Estos fueron asesinados por un tal "Purple Guy" o "hombre morado" , se sospechaba de un guardia nocturno pero la policía nunca logro hacer la relación entre el guardia y los niños muertos…..¡Entiendo!...Las almas de los niños están atrapadas dentro de los animatronics y matan guardias buscando a su asesino…¿niños?...¿almas?...esperen un segundo…¡¿SIGNIFICA QUE HAY MÁS DE COMO ESTE LOCO?!...

-¿nosotros?

Otros animatronics… 1 Oso, 1 conejo y lo que seguramente era una pollita….Tan maltratados como el zorro, aparecieron en las penumbras detrás de la espalda del humano.

-Freddy, Bonnie, Chica….Les dije que esperaran.

El gordo no quería mirarlos, sin embargo algo en su interior intuía que estos seres lo observaban con ojos psicopáticos...Ese algo le indico que la voz que escuchaba, era la del oso…

-Es injusto que negocies Foxy, yo soy el líder.

-Vah, yo no doy tanto miedo como tú…Tranquilo, vuelvan por donde vinieron. Yo me asegurare de exigir lo que quedamos.

-Eso espero Fox, por tu bien.

El zorro furioso por la amenaza del oso de sonrisa cínica, lo apunto con su garfio. Sus ojos destellantes de ira lo hacían ver más psicótico de lo que ya era…

-argggggg….. ¡Mueve tu exoesqueleto lejos de aquí Freddy!

¡DEMONIOS!...¡ ¿Existe animatronics peores que el que ve?!...¡no mires scotty!... ¡ni se te ocurra mirarlos!...Fiuuuuuuu, los 3 recién llegados se alejan….

Freddy nunca lo admitirá, de todos…Foxy era quien le daba más miedo, con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a los otros que lo siguieran.

El zorro rascándose la cabeza con su garfio, pensaba en lo que iba antes de la interrupción de su "líder"…(un gran patán en su opinión)…

-¿En qué me quede?...mmmmmmm…mmmm…..¡ya recuerdo!...Por la historia queremos : 1- reconstruye la pizzería, aunque no lo creas nos gusta celebrar cumples de niños. 2- Reconstrúyenos con la opción de tomar apariencia humanizada…

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para salir sin asustar a nadie, tonto! …..Estoy harto de obligatoriamente esperar un apagón para dar un paseo por los alrededores.

MMMM…..¿Darles apariencia humanizada a asesinos expertos?...¡Por que no!, si los atrapa la policía , él se lleva las manos…La aparición de un nuevo ser, un oso amarillo ….Teletrasportandose a unos pasos del el, por poco infarta al diseñador de videojuegos…..

-Acuérdate de pedir lo que tu querías foxy.

-Ups….¡lo olvide por completo!, gracias Golde.

-Por nada.

El oso dorado de la nada salió, de la nada se fue…

-Ese fue Golden Freddy…..Un buen tipo ¿no?

-Si..sii…."un gran amigo"

¡¿Cuándo VA DESPERTAR DE ESTA PESADILLA?!...¡ENFERMERAAAAAAAAAA!...

-Volviendo a la charla…..Hay una cosa más que necesito…. …una persona….

¿Por qué de repente este ser asesino se ponía nervioso?, respira Scotty…Pronto despertaras en una agradable habitación acolchonada.

-… Mike Schmidt…..el único que sobrevivió las 5 noches, tráelo no importa ¿Cómo?

Digamos que el tal "Mike Schmidt" está vivo….Di que si Scotty, pronto despertaras…

-OK.

El zorro estiro su garfio en forma de cerrar el acuerdo, apenas el humano toco la prótesis manual afilada…

-¡auch!

Sangraba, levemente por que evito agarrar el garfio con fuerza. Scott Cawthon impactado por el dolor de palma, ese dolor le indicaba…. _que esto no era un sueño…_

Sin tiempo que perder, The Fox coloco un brazo alrededor del cuello de su "nuevo amigo"

-Ejem…Comenzare por la mordida del 87, cuando uno de nosotros mordió a un niño….. Fue accidental, el mocoso latoso no paraba de molestar…Fue Freddy pero para dar suspenso di que fui yo…. Todo comenzó cuando Bonnie en la guitarra, Freddy en la voz principal y Chica en la voz secundaria cantaban su repetitiva canción…Yo era el espectáculo principal, mi acto de pirata era celebrado por los niños….En fin nada indicaba que ese día llegaría un Marinero que….

Lo que escuchaba era demencial…Historias de gente aterrada siendo apretujada dentro de un traje animatronic lleno de cables hasta convertirse en puré. En medio del horror se imaginó un juego, simple como nunca antes visto….Donde le personaje principal no tuviera un cuerpo visible y se jugara sin botón de pausa.

¡Por todos los cielos!...Con el material que cuenta, tiene suficiente para 4 juegos por lo menos….Es su impresión o pronto saldrá de sus deudas con el juego que está a punto de engendrar?

Al terminar su relato, el zorro le lanzó una advertencia…

-Cumple con lo acorado y recuerda…. _No puedes esconderte de Nosotros._

Meses más tarde…..El 8 de agosto de 2014, Scott Cawthon sacaría a la venta el primero (no el único) título de Five Nights at Freddy's, sin adivinar el fanatismo que despertaría en millones de personas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Año 2016

El regordete castaño en una oficina llena de computadores, revisaba un arregle echo por un colaborador..

-arregla ese pixel.

-Ok, Scott

Scott Cawthon ahora esposo y padre de 3. Gracias a la fama del juego de mouse de sobrevivencia de 5 noches (con 2 noches extras) se ha convertido en un premiado diseñador de videojuegos de fama mundial, su página "scottgames" recibe millones de visitas al año. No solo se salvó de la banca rota que lo amenazaba 2 años atrás, sino que se convirtió en una máquina de hace dinero gracias a los 4 títulos que lanzo.

Ok…El quinto resulto ser un juego de rol que muchos critican pero bueno… ¿A quién no le gusta un juego de rol, no?

Su vida era pura felicidades a no ser de un detallito….

-¿Cuándo vas a cambiar el ring tong?...Esa canción me da escalofríos.

-Sorry, siempre lo olvido….¿hola?...

El colaborador en cuestión salió de la habitación para no incomodar con su celular…La canción que tenía como tono de llamada era "You can't hide from us"de Miku Hatsune…..La conocía bien, una amiga de sus hijos era fan de esa cantante virtual….

Esa canción era tan….arggg…..Cada vez que escuchaba esa canción, le recordaba las palabras de enfermo zorro….." No puedes esconderte de Nosotros."

Sentado en su silla de oficina se restregó los ojos angustiado…..Evita "hacer una tormenta en un vaso con agua", desde que les diste lo que quisieron, se volvieron humo….No te molestaran…Fue por eso que gastaste secretamente las ganancias del primer juego en Nanotecnología y tecnología robótica orgánica… Tranquilo cumpliste el trato a cabalidad….

-Necesito una bebida…TONYYYYYYY TRAEME UNA COCA COLA DEL REFRIIIIIIIIIIII…..

Silencio…. ¿Qué raro?, normalmente el adolescente que trabaja con él a medio tiempo, llega a correr a traerle la bebida (soda, refresco) que le pidió.

-¿Tony?

Las luces de la habitación parpadearon brevemente, la puerta con chirrido se abrió lentamente….

 _-Lo siento Marinero….Tony esta indispuesto._

* * *

Un garfio se asomó mostrando la cabeza del joven en su punta….Antes que tuviera tiempo de gritar, la puerta se abrió de golpe por la entrada veloz que hiso el zorro…

-¡EIIIIIIIGGGGGGGG!

El pelirrojo lanzando la cabeza a un cesto de basura, se abalanzo sobre el indefenso creador de juegos….

-¡DAME LO QUE ME PROMETISTE!

El gordo su alzado por los aires, aterrado se orino en sus pantalones recién comprados… ¡¿De qué está hablando este enfermo?!...¡El cumplió!

-Y…uo….yo….glup…glup….yo…..yo..ejem…..

El psicótico que lo alzaba producía ruidos de impaciencia. Concéntrate Scotty, trata de recordárselo lo más legible posible o te arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco como un tiranosaurio rex…

-….Yo cumplí con nuestro acuerdo, querían su amado restaurante reconstruido….Lo hice…..Querían poder adoptar forma humanizada y….Solo debes mirarte al espejo.

El zorro portaba la imagen de un hombre en sus 30, musculoso, sexy…De cabello rojo y barba insipiente….¿de qué se queja este loco?, puede tomar la apariencia de un cabron hot a voluntad, yo desearía poder hacerlo , las hamburguesas no me dejan…

-Yar, me diste todo….Menos a Mike.

-¿Cómo que no te lo di?... ¡me costó convencerlo de trabajar en….

-¡NO ME REFERIA AL MALDITO JUGADOR DE BÉISBOL!

-Yo creí que era…

-¡EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGG!

La orina manchando sus pantalones aumento por el pánico….Por un breve instante el pelirrojo tomo su forma verdadera para poner su enorme boca sobre la cabeza de la futura victima…Esto fue solo una amenaza….

-Tráeme a Mike o la próxima vez que ponga mi boca en tu cabeza, la arrancare de un mordisco.

Temblando su lanzado al suelo….Foxy seguro de que este gordo cumpliría su palabra. Como acto de buena fe, decidió hacerle un favor…Tomo la cabeza del adolescente muerto…..

-¿Qué….que….que vas a hacer?

El pelirrojo oji ambar le dio una sonrisa tranquila, como si estuviera haciendo lo más normal del mundo….

-Limpio, hace años que me encargo de limpiar mis "desapariciones"…No salgas hasta que escuches golpear la pared.

Esta vez haría lo que no logro hace años, atrapar a Mike y hacer que lo ame aunque deba obligarlo…

El pirata animatronic cerró la puerta, se podía escuchar una mopa siendo pasada por el piso…

TOCK….TOCK…

* * *

Temblando abrió la puerta…..El pasillo está limpio, más limpio que nunca ni rastro de sangre, foxy o un cadáver desnucado…

-Entre al limbo y ni cuenta me di.

Comiéndose la uñas intento calmarse….Piensa…..Ese chico de todos modos su contrato termino ayer, solo vino de favor, ni su madre sabe que está aquí….Toma el auto, ve a casa, toma un baño y actúa normal…..Nadie sospechara…

Siguiendo el consejo de su subconsciente, fue por las llaves del auto….

* * *

2 Meses después….

-Hoy lloramos la perdida de nuestro hermano Anthony….

En un cementerio de Salado, Texas se celebraba un funeral…..El colaborador fue encontrado muerto bajo un puente junto al desparecido deportista Mike Schmidt…..La brutal Azaña le fue atribuida a un psicópata llamado Jeff…Aunque el abogado del adolescente demente recalco lo diferente de los métodos exhibidos, el juez encontró culpable al joven de aterradora sonrisa…

-…Que dios te ampare en su gloria y te de él descanso eterno.

Con esas palabras de cierre del sacerdote, el féretro fue bajado ante la atenta mirada de amigos y familiares del fallecido. Cawthon afectado, fue a darle sus condolencias a la madre de Tony….Ojala que con este acto, su cargo de consciencia desparezca…

-Lamento su perdida, Tony era un joven con talento.

-Se lo agradezco señor Cawthon…..shit…Anthony lo admiraba mucho. …shit…..usted fue como el padre que nunca tuvo.

La mujer que tenía 3 trabajos para llegar a fin de mes, se alejó dejando al regordete diseñador de videojuegos con más peso en su conciencia del que portaba anteriormente.

Detrás de unos árboles, semi escondido vio al asesino de su colaborador…..Fue solo un pestañeo...

Scott haciendo "tripas corazón", se secó las lágrimas…..Debía encontrar al Schmidt correcto o el terminaría igual que Tony….Un minuto…ahora que recuerda…Tony no paraba de parlotear sobre un demo de un juego yaoi de Youtubers chilenos…"YouLove" …..¿Yaoi?... ¡Eso le da una idea!

* * *

Días después…En una escuela Secundaria en St. George, ciudad vecina de Hurricane, Utah….

-¡NO CORRAN POR LOS PASILLOS!

Un hombre que una vez fue un esquelético castaño oji azul…..Ok, seguía igual de bajo y con una imperceptible barriga de grasa..

-Odio el lodo.

En 1993 a sus 20 años, tuvo un trabajo que prefiere olvidar…..La gente de su natal Hurricane lo trato de loco cuando intento decirles lo que vivió…..Ahora a sus 33, convertido en conserje.

Mike Schmidt llevaba una vida mundana y sencilla…

¿Por qué los adolescente de rien?...Con su fiel trapeador se acercó a Virgíneo, un adolescente llegado de un país poco conocido llamado Chile, uno …error….el único jovencito que no le pone sobrenombre ni la hace Bulling por su trabajo…..

-Vir, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

El chico de 15 de cabello negro ondulado, desvió su atención de su celular touch a su único amigo. Desde que llego a "Gringolandia" por culpa de una trasferencia en el trabajo de su padre Arquitecto que lo obligo a dejar a sus amigos en Chilito, el mejor estudiante que siempre sacaba 7 (notal alta) en su escuela de la Serena, en claro/fluidos ingles…Le contesto a su único amigo por aquí…

-Es el nuevo juego de Yaoi.

-¿Yaoi?

-¡Weon!...ejem….tonto, ¿acaso vives debajo de la tierra o qué?...Todo el mundo sabe lo que es.

Sin comprender ¿Qué era Yaoi?...Los jóvenes y sus palabras…Curioso miro la pantalla del celular….Era un juego de Five Nights at Freddy's. Solo que en esta versión, en vez de tratar de atrapar al personaje sin rostro de Mike…..Bonnie , Freddy y Foxy, trataban de hacerle "otra cosa"….

Sonrojado, miro a otro lado...Eso se sacaba por andar de mirón…

-¿Estas rojo?

-EEEEEEEEEEESSSSSTEEEEEEEE…hm…..es el clima, el cambio climático me tiene hecho una sopa.

-Aja.

Luego de un rato en silencio….

-¿Vir?

-¿Dime?

-¿Uno se puede comunicar con el creador del juguito?

-MMM…Hay un link que te lleva a "ScottGames".

-¿Me explicas como le mando un mensaje?

El chico de cabellos ondulados levanto una ceja confundido….¿desde cuándo el viejo Schmidt le interesaban los sitios de juegos gratis?

-¿Por qué?

Mike no tenía nada en contra los Gays, sin embargo la idea de que usen su nombre en un juego de estos…

-Digamos que tengo unas…."correcciones" que hacerle a su jueguito.

MMMM…El conserje no es Homofobico como para mandar mensajes de odio, ¡POR QUE NO!

-Okey do…Ven, lo que tienes que hacer es…

* * *

Horas después en su casa….

El castaño en una computadora prestada, siguiendo las instrucciones de Vir…Mando sus opiniones…..Su sorpresa fue atómica cuando unos minutos después, el mismísimo Scott Cawthon le contesto pidiéndole que se juntaran para conversar….

-Al parecer el pobre diablo compro el maldito restaurante y necesita un guardia.

La idea de regresar a ese antro, no lo ponía feliz…..Volver a ver a los animatronics en especial al zorro cuya mirada penetrante jamás le gusto…..Por otro lado, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para vender su lado de la historia, como debió hacerlo desde un principio.

2 Semanas después, en un Avión….

-¡Bakan!, ¡atómico!, ¡No puedo creer que voy a conocer a Scott Cawthon!..¡oh dios!..¡oh dios!...¿crees que nos regale playeras de Freddy?.

De ese modo termino en un avión junto a un emocionado Vir….¿Por qué?...Por qué el chico tenía dinero suficiente para pagar los pasajes y alojamiento además de que apenas le comento la noticia, este aprovechando las vacaciones de Verano pidió permiso a su padre, este acepto…Y le gustara o no a Mike, Virgilio se aseguraría de acompañarlo en su viaje igual.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Horas después de un fastidioso viaje en clase turista, llegaron a Salado, Texas…

-Esperaba….no se….una casa más estrafalaria.

-¿estrafa...que?... ¡Vamos mik!... ¡es la casa del gran Scott Cawthon!...Si existe algo más genial que esto en el universo, yo no lo conozco.

-"genial"..."lo que digas Virgíneo"

El castaño volvió a darle un vistazo a la dirección para asegurarse…Así era….No era la mansión que imaginaba para "el genio de los juegos independientes"…Era una casa tan común y corriente en un barrio común y corriente.

-Por lo menos el "gran Scott Cawthon" debió dignarse a ir a buscarnos al aeropuerto.

-Vah, no te quejes.

El adolescente de Cabellos negros ondulados, impaciente fue a tocar el timbre. Ansioso con una imagen que imprimió de internet de su amado juego. Espero mordiéndose las uñas de su mano derecha que la puerta se abriera..

Lo ha soñado tantas veces que casi siente que será idéntico….La puerta se abre, aparece en gloria y majestad Scott Cawthon con su rolliza figura iluminada por una luz celestial. Él le firma el papel que trae, lo invita a pasar, una vez dentro con una mirada se da cuenta que es un joven programador...Entonces hablan y en medio de la charla le ofrece convertirse en su asistente alias aprendiz….

Los ojos pardos del chileno se iluminaron, al escuchar el glorioso sonido del picaporte abriendo la puerta. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, el instante que tanto a desea finalmente…

-¿Qué desean?

* * *

La decepción del chico se notaba a kilómetros, en vez de su héroe salió un tipo pelirrojo de dientes extrañamente afilados. El pelirrojo aunque de pose impávida, parecía estarce molestando que el hombre de 15 años lo mirara con cara de idiota...

-Hm….. ¿Vas a hablar mocoso o te vas a quedar parado como idiota?

El conserje de Secundaria en St. George, notando que el joven en su decepción no se movería, lo hiso a un lado….

-Hola, mi nombre es Mike Schmidt y vine a ver al Sr. Cawthon por una oferta de trabajo.

-¿Mike Schmidt?

El pelirrojo que usaba un cabestrillo que descansaba uno de sus brazos, impendo ver su mano….Sonrió con un cinismo o malicia que provoco en Mike un escalofrió…..Mmmm...Este tipo le parece familiar, ¿de dónde….¡oh , por dios lo acaba de oler!

La sonrisa del pelirrojo aumento…

-El Sr. Sr. Cawthon lo está esperando. Pase póngase cómodo.

-Si….si….gracias.

* * *

"Algo" en ese sujeto de excelente físico lo angustiaba, la sensación de que el pelirrojo le mirara con deseo el trasero no le quitaba la incomodidad.

-¿Qué pasa Bro?... ¿La comida del avión no te callo bien?

-Es cansancio.

Vir se preocupó al ver la cara de su amigo, ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado?….La preocupación paso al verlo…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!...¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!...¡WEON!...digo…¡GENIAL!.

¡ERA ÉL!... ¡Scott Cawthon!...Vir a punto de desmayarse de la emoción, fue técnicamente corriendo a su héroe.

-Scott….eje…Sr. Cawthon, soy Virgíneo López. Mis amigos me dicen Vir, soy su admirador número 1, tengo todos los juegos de Five Nights at Freddy's incluso el ultimo, todos dicen que es un asco pero yo creo que es estupendo como todo lo que usted hace Señor… ¿me da un autógrafo y una playera?

El regordete programador soltó una risita, con las convenciones a las que ha asistido, ya tenía experiencia de sobra con fans histéricos…El castaño gordo saco un lápiz pasta de su bolsillo de su camisa con diseños de Pac Man. Para luego tomar el papel que le entregaba el adolescente a punto de infartarse…

Ha escrito el mismo lema para tantos "niños rata" en sus apariciones públicas, que lo escribía automáticamente. Únicamente debía cambiar el nombre a quien se lo dedicaba.

-Aquí tienes.

Vir mordiéndose los labios para evitar gritar como niñita, recibió el papel…

" _Para mi Gran Amigo Virgíneo López, gracias por tu Fe en mi proyecto Five Nights at Freddy's. Le debo mi éxito a mis fans. Sigue tus sueños y un gran EIGGGGGG para ti. Tu amigo S.C"_

El quinceañero /cabellos ondulados, emocionado presiono el papel contra su pecho como si se tratara de un hermano perdido…

-¡sifht!...Lo atesorare por siempre…

El famoso programador hizo oídos sordos a los cumplidos del Chileno….Un fan entre miles, las mis palabras exagerando lo "maravilloso" que es…bla,blab,bla….

* * *

El conserje castaño hizo a un lado nuevamente al adolescente, esta ocasión el chico se encontraba impactado de dicha….

\- ¡Mn!...Sr. Cawthon, mi nombre es Mike Schmidt y….

-¡GLUP!,¡¿usted es Mike Schmidt?!

El creador de videojuegos independientes observo al hombre enfrente de él de arriba abajo, caminando a su alrededor como si juzgara una escultura…..¡¿El es Mike?!...¡¿en serio?!...¡ÉL!...¡¿ME ESTAN JODIENDO?!...¡¿ESTE ES TIPO QUE SOBREVIVIO LAS 5 NOCHES?!...¡Solo mírenlo!...Este no le hace daño ni a una mosca y es feísimo, sus ojos azules son lo único que lo salva de caer el peor nivel de lo feo….Suerte que los fans son incapaces de verlo, se desilusionarían al ver que el hombre que han dibujado como un galán es un realidad un sujeto promedio con una mediana ponchera y una que otra arruga en su frente….

Schmidt comenzaba a hartarse de que el "genio" lo observara como una mosca que cayó en su sopa…

-Mire…."Sr. genio"…viaje desde muy lejos porque pensé que usted era un hombre con una propuesta laboral seria…Vir, nos vamos.

-¡¿estás loco?!...yo…..

-¡Nos vamos, Vir!

El conserje agarro del brazo a su amigo, jalándolo en dirección a la salida. …El extraño pelirrojo con una breve mirada asesina al dueño de casa, le advirtió lo que sucedería si ese singular par se marchaba…

-¡Espere, sea razonable!

El programador le puso una mano sobre el hombro del conserje de secundaria, con una fingida risita e intentando parecer lo más agradable posible…Sonríe Scotty o ese loco te cortara el cuello…

-¡Mi amigo Mikey!...Discúlpeme por tratarlo de ese modo, paso tanto tiempo entre computadoras que a veces olvido como tratar a los seres humanos.

-Aja.

El gordo barbón manteniendo la máscara de "simpático", le puso un brazo alrededor del cuello del castaño, separándolo del hijo de Arquitecto…

-Venga a mi oficina y despreocúpese de su amigo. Mi asistente…"Nicky" le preparara un té.

El pelirrojo en una esquina asintió con la cabeza…A pesar de portar una mueca agradable, algo en ese hombre le daba escalofríos a oji azul….Hubiera vendido su alma por sacar a Vir de esta casa o evitar dejarlo solo con el pelirrojo pero el Creador de videojuegos lo tenía con su brazo aprisionado, técnicamente obligándolo…..corrección…..lo obligo a ir a su oficina…

* * *

Una vez solos en la oficina llena de computadores…

-Antes de comenzar, ¿le ofrezco algo de beber?

-Dejemos las formalidades de lado…El tal "Nicky", no es humano ¿cierto?

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del regordete barbón….

-No sé de lo que habla.

Con mirada astuta, el conserje apoyo una mano sobre un escritorio…El será absolutamente todo lo que quieran: Fracasado, "guardia loco", etc., etc., etc… menos estúpido….

-Tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero…Yo no sobreviví 5 malditas noches en ese infierno por idiota.

El creador de los juegos de las 5 noches, se desplomo sobre una silla de oficina, angustiado se llevó una mano a la cara...

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Instinto y por tu brazo sudado….Después de pasar por aquel antro, reconozco en menos de 5 min los "fluidos y secreciones" por el horror… ¿Él va a matar a Vir?

Desde su silla de oficina, Cawthon con una mirada de "socorro" le contesto a Schmidt…

-No….Él te quiere a ti.

-¿Por qué?

Scott sin animo se levantó de hombros….Le era imposible comprender lo que haya dentro de esa cabeza loca...

Mike se apoyó sobre los posabrazos de la silla de oficina donde el dueño de casa se encontraba echado, asegurándose que sus serios ojos miraran directamente a los ojos asustados del barbón…

-¿tienes una idea de lo que has hecho?...le vendiste tu puta alma podrida no a uno, ¡sino a 5 diablos al unísono! …. ¿sabes lo que significa, hm?... ¡¿LO SABES?!...les perteneces, eres su juguete hasta que se cansen de ti y decidan que te ves "fantástico" en un terno de metal con alambres dentro.

-¡¿CREES QUE NO LO SE?!...Me arrepiento cada noche de haber hecho ese maldito trato.

-Hm….¿ y de los millones que has ganado con la historia?

-Ejem, de algo hay que vivir además tengo una familia que mantener.

El oji azul en sus 33s serio pensó en el asunto….Perfectamente podría salir por esa puerta, tomar a Vir y lanzarse por la ventana juntos, dejando a este infeliz a su suerte.

También podría tomar el destornillador que se encuentra cerca de un escritorio, darle un par estocadas al cerebro como castigo por permitir que esos monstros anden sueltos. Tomar la escultura de Scott, lanzársela a "nicky" o quien quiera que sea y largarse con Vir.

O….Puede intentar ayudar a este gordo avaro y de paso aprovechar de eliminar a los animatronics…..

-Acepto el puesto de guardia con 3 condiciones: Una escopeta, clases para aprender a usarla y que Virgíneo se monte en el primer avión que salga, lejos de esta locura.

¿Cómo podría ser capaz de ignorar la 3 opción?... ¡Miren esa cara!...Llena de pavor/desesperación, la misma cara que el castaño portaba en 1993 cuando salio de Freddy's he intento advertir a la humanidad del peligro que representaba, siendo tomado por loco, también por farsante por los periódicos local de Hurricane…Aun es capaz de recordar con dolor los encabezados: _"Guardia tonto cree que adorables animatronics de pizzería local, son asesinos" o "Ex guardia del popular Freddy Fazbear Pizza, inventa ridícula historia de terror"_ …Las risas de la gente apuntándolo en la calle burlándose a viva voz, lo perseguirán por el resto de su vida…

* * *

Escondido en un armario, Golden Freddy escuchaba la conversación….

 _-A Freddy no le va a gustar._

El oso dorado sin ojos, con apariencia de un atractivo rubio en smoking dorado con sombrero de copa. Se teletrasporto a la pizzería a llevar las noticias a su jefe.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Otra noche en Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Pizza.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH….

Freddy hacía una "desaparición"….Ejem, no me refiero a un acto de magia (aunque él lo ve de ese modo), es el nombre elegante, el apodo que le pusieron al asesinato brutal de un humano al ser apretujado dentro de un traje animatronic "sin vida"….Los claves que lleva el anticuado traje actuaban como un reemplazo magnifico de una moledora de carne.

-….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….AAAAAAA.

Freddy sin prisa, ponía con calma al pobre diablo que pensó que sería un trabajo "sencillo" ser guardia de seguridad nocturno. ….El líder del grupo en su forma humanizada, un atractivo hombre moreno de ojos azules, cabello castaño en traje elegante y sombrero de copa, silbaba tranquilo mientras realizaba "el acto de magia"….Era capaz de regresar a su forma "normal" cuando quisiera, sin embargo si tiene la posibilidad de verse "humano"... ¿por qué no aprovechar?

-…NOOOO…..AGHHHHH…PIEDAD…..AAAAAAAA.

En esta forma, el problema de la ropa manchada con sangre…..Como dicen los niños de estos tiempos "yolo"( "You Only Live Once" o sea "Solo se vive una vez") , luego lavara su ropa…..

* * *

En la cocina….

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Falta.

-¡Dijiste lo mismo hace media hora!

-¡Estará cuando deba estar!

Chica en su forma de una escultural mujer rubia de ojos violetas, pelo corto, en vestido campirano con babero con el lema "Let's Eat!" (¡Vamos a comer!") Intentaba hacer un nuevo babero a crochet, mientras que la pizza en el horno se terminaba de cocer….

-ejem… ¿Cuánto falta?

-¡Bonnie!... ¡¿Cuándo vas a parar de preguntar?!

-¡Cuando la pizza este en mi estómago!, ¡tengo hambre!

Ella Intentaba…El molesto Bonnie en su forma de humano de cabello largo morado, ojos rojos, en traje de mozo morado…No paraba de preguntar "¿Cuánto falta?". Hufffffff…este sarcástico conejito era peor que un niño malcriado de 5 años cuando se encontraba hambriento y empeoraba cuando hay pizza….hm…..¿y la gente insinúa que la loca por la pizza es ella?

-¿Cuánto falta?

-ARGGGGGGGG…Di una vez más "¿Cuánto falta?"…¡UNA!... ¡TE METO UNO DE LOS PALILLOS EN EL CULO Y ME HAGO UNA CARTERA CON TUS INTESTINOS!

-Vah, yo no tengo….

 _-¿quieres averiguarlo?_

Chica amenazante le puso un palillo cerca del cuello, Bonnie era un animatronic….Antes no tenía dudas, ahora era diferente….Al ser mejorado por nanotecnología, no estaba seguro de tener o no tener intestinos…"intestinos artificiales"…

-Pesada, uno quiere alegrarte y te pones loca.

* * *

Indiferente el conejo morado salió de la cocina con las manos detrás de la cabeza….

-¿he?, hola Goldi hace tiempo que no te materializabas.

El oso rubio sentado sobre una mesa, levitando levemente se acercó al conejo guitarrista…

-Solo digamos que he estado ocupado con un "encargo privado" de Freddy.

-¿Desde cuándo el osito anda con recaditos?

-Ni si quiera preguntes…..hablando de él, ¿lo has visto?

El guitarrista de la banda, se sentó sobre el borde del escenario tomando su guitarra roja. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indico al dorado la zona de reparación…

-Gracias.

El rubio sin ojos, en un pestañeo se esfumó….

* * *

Unos segundos después...

-¡Adoro cuando salen los dientes y ojos!

El oso cantante tomo con curiosidad los dientes de la boca abierta del animatronic "sin vida". Tal vez debería comenzar a coleccionarlos…

 _-¿divirtiéndote?_

El otro oso, apareció delante de él…

-¿Novedades?

-Fue como lo imaginaste…..El gordo Scott Cawthon canto como pajarito a Mike.

El casto sonrió cínico. Adivinaba que la entrevista de trabajo llegaría a ese punto, ese humano que les dio fama era tan patético como el resto….

-Lo sabía…..¿y foxy?, ¿ya "desapareció a alguien o continua en su acto de asistente?

-Lo segundo, Scott lo apodo Nicky y cuando me fui le preparaba un té a un adolescente….

-¿Adolescente?, ¿Qué adolescente?

-Es irrelevante, lo importante es que Mike quiere volver a ser guaria, esta vez como guardia armado. Freddy, él va a aniquilarnos.

El cinismo paso a la seriedad/preocupación…Esto es inesperado, un guardia sin armas es fácil….Uno armado, es otra cosa…

-Supongo que….el viejo Scotty, le permitió dañarnos.

EL sin ojos quitándose el sombrero de copa, movió la cabeza positivamente….

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

El líder de la banda regreso al cinismo, despreocupadamente le revolvió el cabello a su versión dorada…..¿De qué se preocupa?, son animatronic también tienen nanos , las balas no los molestaron anteriormente, menos en este instante….

-Relájate goldi, las pistolas no nos dañan.

-Escopeta fred…el pido escopeta y clases para aprender a usarla.

El cinismo paso a mejor vida en el rostro de Freddy La seriedad/preocupación se intensifico en las facciones de Fazzbear….El principal "personaje" de Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Pizza, si fuera totalmente humano estaría bañado en sudor por los nervios… ¿Balas de pistola? 0 problema, ¿balas de escopeta?, era harina de otro costal….

-¿escopeta de asalto o francotirador?

El tímido/silencioso rubio por respuesta se subió de hombros, matar sabia bastante, de armas sus conocimientos son nulos.

El oji azul se puso en pose de pensador. No estarían en este lio sino fuera por el zorro que quiere cogerse a ese humano….Si permiten que Mike venga con esas ideas, será su fin….Si no lo deja, el estúpido pirata se asegurara que cada uno de ellos deseara no haber nacido…

Odiaba admitirlo, pero de todos…Foxy era a quien respetaba…temía. El animatronic lo suficientemente veloz y armado con dientes filosos para destrozarlos de un mordisco veloz o también usar su garfio para abrirles el estómago, partiéndolos de par en par.

Matar humano, fácil….Hacerlos aterrarse hasta estar a punto del infarto, mucho más fácil…Enfrentarse a foxy en batalla, imposible…Ni aunque reuniera a los animatronics del mundo entero, lograría derivarlo. ….The Fox se lanzaría sobre ellos en feroz venganza por interrumpir sus planes…mmm…..¿ y si mikey "accidentalmente" muriera?...Una tétrica sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Freddy, mientras sus ojos eran escondidos por su cabello mientras se encorvaba ligeramente…

-Golden….¿cómo se llama el chico al que le inculparon los asesinatos de foxy?, ya sabes…el chico que fue transferido recientemente al hospital psiquiátrico de aquí.

-¿Jeff?

-Siiiiii…"Jeff".

* * *

En el hospital psiquiátrico de Hurricane…

Un joven "extravagante" hincado usaba un cuchillo, era un chico de largos cabellos negros como la noche, sin pestañas y tenía marcada por navaja una "hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja"

-Falta, poco y te hare "hermosa".

El psiquiatra que lo atendía pensó que los medicamentos funcionaron, le quitaron el chaleco de fuerza…..Gracias a eso, dejo al pabellón entero con "hermosas sonrisas". Ahora se encontraba en el pabellón vecino, "embelleciendo "a una enfermera….Varios se escaparon, no importa, ya los encontrara la noche es joven…

 _-¿Jeff the killer?_

El joven confundido, miro a ambos lados rascándose la cabeza…..Extraño, las voces de su cabeza usualmente no sonaban así, ¿voz nueva?

 _-Jeffff…A tu derecha._

-¡¿Qué clase de alucinación es esta?!

A su derecha se encontraba un hombre sin ojos, de cabello rubio. Por costumbre le puso el cuchillo en su pecho….

-¿Dónde está la sangre?

En lugar de sangre salía un líquido negro, apenas saco el cuchillo la herida se cerró. Repitió la acción, similar resultado.

-Hm…..ya que te divertiste, vine a ofrecerte un negocio.

-A Jeff nadie lo manda, largo y déjame continuar mi "show de belleza"

-No tienes opción, ¿escuchas eso?

A lo lejos se escucha las sirenas de la policía…

-Lo oigo con mis perfectos oídos y no me importa. He "embellecido" polis antes.

El rubio soltó una risa siniestra (Goldie era capaz de ser osado cuando quería serlo) , esto al Sr. Killer no le gustó nada...

-¡¿de qué mierda te ríes feo?!

-De ti, estúpido…..Lo que viene no es la típica policía de rechonchos adictos a las donas con pistolitas de juguete, son Swat ("Special Weapons And Tactics" o sea "Armas Especiales y Tácticas o Armas y Tácticas Especiales") , esos no te vienen a arrestar, TE VIENEN A MATAR….Van a asegurarse que ese "hermoso" cuerpo tuyo se transforme en un "hermoso" cadáver que van presumir en el periódico de mañana…Acepta mi oferta de trabajo y vivirás para continuar "embelleciendo " al mundo, ¿Qué dices?

Jeff por respuesta le saco la lengua, el rubio se subió de hombros…

-Oh, bueno.

Golden Freddy se desvaneció, minutos después hombres fuertemente armados entraron disparando…..Jeff callo muerto al piso lleno de agujeros, dejando un chaco de sangre….

* * *

En un hospital psiquiátrico de Japón….Buraza Town…

 _-Senpai…_

Ayano Aishi, una joven de 17 años… cabello corto de color negro, recogido en una coleta y los ojos grises/negros, escribía con sangre "Taro Yamada" su "Senpai", el precioso chico de 18 que le robo el corazón de ojos pardos y cabello negro….

 _-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué?_

¿Por qué le hacen esto? Ella solo quería que el fuera suyo, absolutamente suyo, matar a cualquiera que lo mire embobada o embobado, secuestrarlo , encerrarlo en su sótano hasta que acepte casarse y tener una hija con el ¿es tan horrible acaso?…..

Acabo con tantas y tantos para poder tenerlo en la palma de su mano, confesarle su amor tal como su madre Ryoba Aishi hiso con su padre….Y como su abuela Aishi (madre de Ryoba) hiso con su abuelo…De ahí hasta llegar a su Tatara-tatarabuela quien secuestro a su Tatara-tatarabuelo y fue la primera en tener la idea de mantener al senpai de turno, oculto en un sótano…

Ahora su Senpai está en protección a testigos, su madre Ryoba se encuentra muerta, luego de que su padre en "defensa propia" le disparara cuando él se cansó de que ella lo tuviera secuestrado y su pobre madre intento matarlo para que nadie más lo tuviera…

Solo una madre yandere, podía comprender los sentimientos de una hija yandere…Su padre también se ha marchado a un lugar que desconoce, ahora sola, con el recuerdo de su amor, con el corazón destrozado…

 _-¿Yandere –Chan?_

* * *

La chica deprimida, paro de escribir la pared de su cuarto, viendo a un chico sin ojos enfrente de ella...Gracias a que en Ingles le iba bien, logro tenderlo…

-Tengo un negocio, que tal vez pueda interesarte….

La chica deprimida, continúo escribiendo con la herida de su dedo.

-No tienes nada que yo quiera.

-¿De verdad?...Ni si quiera, ¿un nuevo Senpai?

Goldie de su celular, le mostro una foto de Virgíneo López, que tomo secretamente afuera de la casa de Cawthon…La chica hija , nieta y Tatara-tatara nieta de mujeres Yandere, paro en seco de escribir….El animatronic no tenía idea de lo que exactamente significaba "Senpai"…..Por el rostro de Ayano Aishi, supuso que gano su completo interés…

* * *

En algún lugar de Japón….

Taro Yamada en su nuevo hogar lejos de Buraza Town, lavaba zanahorias en el fregadero de la cocina junto a su adorable hermanita, mientras sus padres trabajaban. Los hermanos se encontraban hablando del agradable clima cuando….

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

Un escalofrió….No, lo contrario era como si….Sus ancestros gritaran de dicha….

-Es que tuve el presentimiento….De que "alguien" me ha quitado un gran peso de encima.

-¿He?

-Nah, ignórame….¿Cómo es la nueva escuela?, ¿has hecho amigos?

El atractivo joven de 18 no entendía a ciencia cierta ¿Cómo? Pero algo en su interior le avisaba que su vida mejoraría….Como si el peligro que lo asechaba, se alejara….El peso de sus hombros, caía sobre otro….

* * *

Mientras tanto en Salado, Texas…

-¡NO ME QUIERO IR!

Mike dentro del avión jalaba a Virgíneo. El chico de 15 de cabello negro ondulado se aferraba al borde de la puerta….

-¡VAMOS A REGRESAR A , TE GUSTE O NO!

La abuela de Vir estaba de visita, por lo que su padre llamo para que regresara…..El castaño oji azul con un fuerte jalón entro al chileno de ojos cafés.

-No pongas esa cara, St. George está cerca de la pizzería que tanto te agrada.

-Yep, pero no de mi ídolo…. ¿de que estuvieron hablando?

-De asuntos de trabajo.

-¿Insinúas que dejaras la secundaria St. George para regresaras a ser guardia? ¡Asombroso!, mándame fotos.

El conserje en sus 30s, tomo su asiento. Desde una ventana del aeropuerto…De esas que usan las familias para darle el último adiós a quienes viajan, el tal "nicky" alejado "convenientemente" de los detectores de metales, los despedía animadamente…

-Ya veremos Vir, ya veremos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Mike limpiaba el piso, era una de sus tareas como conserje en la secundaria St. George...

-Fiuuuu…..Fiuuuuuu…Fiuuuuuuu.

Como el "Sr. Importante de los videojuegos independientes", se negó a darle una respuesta clara sobre las 3 condiciones que le impuso, dijo que lo va a pensar ..Y mientras lo piensa el castaño debe limpiar el piso, con el celular apagado….De algún modo "nicky" averiguo su wassap y no para de mandarle "mensajitos amorosos"….. ¿Creerá que él es….como dice Vir…..Weon?...

-Esteeeeeeeee…disculpe.

Una tímida chica de unos 17 se acercó a él, confundida sobre el horario…..

-¿dígame señorita?

-¿Dónde está el salón 232?

El oji azul le indico con la mano, la dirección a la chica de cabellos violetas risado y vestido negro….

-Arigato…digo…..gracias.

-No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

-Nope…..Mis padres se acaban de mudar… ¡la hora!...debo irme.

La peli violeta con una reverencia japonesa se marchó corriendo…..Esa aptitud tan tímida, inusualmente amable, casi….. ¿yandere?...

-Nah…Las 5 noches del infierno me pudrieron el cerebro.

* * *

En el salón 232…..

De regreso a la realidad: Virgíneo, sin ganas se sentó en su pupitre…

-Odio mi vida.

….Después de la mágica experiencia de estar enfrente de su ídolo, la conversación de su compañero de asiento sobre su "perrito" no le llamaba la atención…Creo que era sobre su "perrito", supone ya que la voz del regordete chico a su lado sonaba como "wa wa", mientras se apoyaba la cabeza con una mano…

-Buenos días chicos…Espero que disfrutaran sus vacaciones, yo estuve en….

Bla,bla,bla,bla,bla…..¿Que importa el viaje a Machu Pichu que hiso el profesor con su familia?, ¿Qué importa cuántas fotos se sacaron?, ¿Cuántas series besándose con su esposa subieron a Facebook? , ¿Cuántos regalos le mandaron por correspondencia a su anciana tía del sur?...La cosa más grande….No…miento….La Virgíneo López en sus 15 ha pasado por la experiencia más importante de su vida…Que duro solo un día, paso el resto de las vacaciones ayudando a la abuela a pelar porotos (frijoles)…. Mike Schmidt quien lo acompaño en su "aventura" (o mejor dicho, fue Vir quien hiso de acompañante) ni pio sobre la oferta de trabajo que le hicieron, el tipo tempranito llego a la escuela a limpiar el piso como un conserje profesional….

-¿López?...HM….

Su compañero de asiento le dio un codazo, regresando al pelo ondulado al mundo real…

-¿he?...Presente profesor.

El pelirrojo Ottis, su compañero de asiento entre susurros le pregunto….

" _-¿Qué fue eso?, tu siempre estas atento al universo._

"Atento al universo", era el modo de su amigo de decirle "Pon puta atención o el profesor nos va a joder a los dos. Literalmente"…

 _-Nada._

 _-¿nada?, eso no se vio como nada."_

-EJEM…..Señores Johnson y López, ¿tienen algo que compartir con la clase?

Ottis nervioso, le contesto al comprender que su amigo tenía "la cabeza en la luna"…Al gordo con camiseta de "Star Wras", le daba vergüenza hablar en público….

-N-o. No Seño….digo…Señor.

El Matón del curso unos asientos atrás le lanzo una papel con saliva a Ottis y a Vir…..Al chileno no le importaba, ni el bulling , ni la clase, ni los constantes reclamos de su compañero de asiento. Ya que solo era su compañero de asiento….Nada le importaba, su vida se encontraba vacía, la oportunidad de oro de convertirse en aprendiz de Scott Cawthon se esfumo, absolutamente nada llenara el vacío en su corazón….

-Bien alumnos abran su libro en la página….esperen, hay una nueva estudiante.

Los ojos tanto de Ottis como de Vir se abrieron como platos al ver a la chica que entro a su salón…

-Denle un aplauso y una gran bienvenida a …..¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

* * *

Era una chica preciosa de rasgos japoneses y piel blanca como el marfil…..De cabello violeta rizado, ojos celestes y unos enormes anteojos rojos. Por sus rasgos se notaba que el cabello era teñido y el color de sus ojos eran lentes de contacto…La dama de 17, hiso un gesto de saludo japonés con tal gracia que haría que las geishas se murieran de envidia…

-Sakura Profesor…Sakura Ishida. Es un gusto conocerlos.

Esa dulce/tímida sonrisa derritió el corazón del chileno…

-Bien Señorita Ishida, ya que se presento tome asiento.

¡Oh por dios, viene hacia acá!...López sin medir consecuencias empujo a Ottis cuando este se levantó para pedir permiso de ir al baño junto con despejar la mesa, lanzando su estuche al suelo…Esto pasó desapercibido para el profesor , no para el resto de la clase que lo apuntaban dando risitas contenidas y sacándole fotos…

-¡hey , Vir! Argggggg.

Ignorando al gordo espinilludo ….Como todo un caballero le ofreció el lugar a la señorita de vestido negro….

-Por favor siéntese a mi lado.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias.

La dama japonesa se sentó en el lugar ofrecido….

-Soy Virgíneo López. Me puedes decir Vir.

-Hola Vir, tengo el presentimiento que tú y yo seremos _"muy cercanos"_

El futuro programador soltó una risita al sentir la mano de la chica brevemente sobre la suya. Esta vuelta a clases será "interesante".

-"Je je je"…Yo también lo presiento.

El gordo pelirrojo lleno de espinillas. Se sentó unos asientos atrás, Ottis no olvidaría fácilmente lo que el chileno de cabellos ondulados oscuros, le hiso….Pronto ese bastardo latino aprenderá que es un error humillar a los adictos a "Star Wras". (Los envidiosos dirán que es una mala copia de "Star Wars". Vah…. ¿Que saben ellos de naves de papel higiénico?...Ummmm…Primero se encarga de López, luego del mundo entero)

* * *

Afuera…

Mike terminaba de limpiar el piso….

 _-Mikey…_

Como si se tratara de una película de terror, lentamente se dio la vuelta….

-¡TÚ!

¡ERA ÉL!... ¡El maldito pelirrojo averiguo su lugar de trabajo!...El hombre apoyando un hombro con un casillero sonreía cínicamente. El conserje por impulso uso su trapeador como arma….

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

-Huy…..controla esa boquita…Solo vine a ver si tu teléfono funciona….

-¿S.. Si mi teléfono funciona?

-Yep, es la única explicación para que no contestes mis mensajes.

¡Oh mierda!, Tiene a ese bastardo del garfio demasiado cerca para su gusto, este enfermo de un movimiento veloz le arrancaría la carne. Si tiene que morir, morirá peleando…O con oportunidad de escapar, en la pizzería ni si quiera tenia eso, aquí tiene un piso mojado y resbaloso que le dará ventaja…

-¡Escúchame puto psicópata del infierno!... ¡Mi maldito teléfono funciona de maravillas!. Grábate esto en tu jodida cabeza…Nunca, jamás, ni muerto, ni convertido en animatronic… ¡SALDRIA CONTIGO!

Foxy….digo….."Nicky" se rasco la cabeza con su garfio….su "prótesis ortopédica confundido"…

-Hm…. ¿estas tratando de decir que no quieres salir?

-¡NO!

El animatronic zorro, humanizado con cara impávida…

-Este alterado, vendré mañana.

Silvando con las manos….El garfio y la mano en los bolsillos, el pirata salió pasando por el salón 232…La chica de pelo de muñeca color violeta... ¡puaj!..¡Los colores que usan los jóvenes en esta época! …..A pesar de que la vio de reojo , noto….El olor a sangre , sangre derramada en sus manos que emanaba de esa estudiante , ella apesta a asesina….

-Nah. No es mi problema.

Su prioridades eran 2: La cita con Mike y que este regrese "a donde pertenece"…Si la japonesa rara se deschaveta y mata a la comunidad escolar entera, no le daba ni frio ni calor.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-hugh. ¿Qué será lo que comen?

Otro día en el infernal trabajo de conserje de secundaria para Mike. Un chico vomito todo el pasillo, por "alimentos transgénicos" la masa liquida babosa era difícil de limpiar. Para más remate el "señor importante" decidió luego de mes de "lo pensare" contratar finalmente a un chico tras otro de 18 años a medio salario para que haga de guardia.

Al parecer la "preocupación" Scott Cawthon tenía por las personas que los animatronic podrían matar, se fue por el wc…Al parecer al "genio de los videojuegos" su billetera le peso más.

Pobre chico que han estado "desapareciendo" en una pizzería "que no responsabiliza de desapariciones, desmembramiento o muerte" .¿Por aun habrá personas que toman ese empleo? Tal vez son idiotas, ni modo Mike Schmidt se conformaba con luchar con el vómito en el piso con su trapeador en secundaria St. George.

Sabía que hace un tiempo el juro que "no permitiría" que nadie más muriera en ese infierno, se verá como un hipócrita pero tiene cuentas que pagar y si la gente a pesar de las leyendas quiere seguir trabajando ahí, ¿Quién era el para evitarlo?

-Wueon…

-Ja ja…Arigato.

* * *

Una extraña charla lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era una mezcla de japonés con dichos Chilenos…. Virgíneo sintiéndose todo un galán, paso sin siquiera mirarlo, con la extraña chica que con risita cantarina tenia embobado al chico de cabellos ondulados oscuros.

Y López no era el único. La chica de cabellos violetas rizados y vestido negro tenía a todos encantados con su dulzura. Sakura Ishida era considerada casi "la princesita de la secundaria". A todos les agrada desde los profesores hasta el jardinero. Excepto al conserje.

El castaño no sabía ciencia cierta ¿Qué? Pero algo en ese chica, había algo "oscuro", "tenebroso"….Sin importar cuantas veces mirada esa infantil sonrisa, no lograba creérsela...

-Nah, soy un mal pensado.

El oji azul sacudió la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos…..No, sus impresiones están mal, ella es tan solo una chica de 17 años inocente (como pocas en estos días). A la que todos….

-¡hey!

El chico con camiseta de "Star Wras", al chocar con el castaño en vez de disculparse…

-¡fíjate por donde pasas esa cosa anciano!

El gordo pelirrojo lleno de espinillas, con mala cara continuo su camino al salón 232…. ¿Qué le pasa?, hace tan solo 2 meses atrás era amable…El chico que le hacían Bulling junto con Vir, hasta apostaría a que el gordito y el latino eran amigos…..o por lo menos conocidos…..Mírenlos ahora por la puerta entre abierta de su salón…..Ottis sentado unos asientos atrás, mirando a López con mal seño, mientras que el "futuro programador de videojuegos" lo ignorara hipnotizado por los cálidos ojos de la chica oriental…

-¿pero qué le pasa?

* * *

Detrás el, alguien susurro…

 _-"¿no es lógico?, tu amiguito esta en las garras de la yandere y el gordo de atrás está a punto de explotar. Arrr…mírale la vena, te apuesto lo que quieras a que un día de estos va a sacar una pistola y les llena de plomo a su salón entero."_

Ese tono, ese cinismo….El castaño no necesitaba voltearse para saber ¿Quién era?, lo sabía sin embargo, de puro impulso lo hizo…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! Se supone que ya deberías haber regresado a tu pizzería.

El pelirrojo impávido, levanto una ceja. Como si le acabaran de decir una tontería…

-No hasta que vuelvas conmigo.

¡MALDITO SEUDO ROBOT DESVERNGOSADO!...¡2 MESES MALDITOS CON ESTE IDIOTA PSICOPATEANDOLO!. Lo denunciaría si no supiera que eso de nada serviría, los pobres policías que manden a controlar a este demente, terminarían degollados "o peor"

Molesto el castaño armado de su trapeador…

-¿sabes cuantas veces te he dicho no?

Para su sorpresa Foxy, Foxxy, Nicky o como quiera llamarse este desgraciado, sonriendo sarcástico…

-123 veces y contando.

Ese momento en que no sabes ¿si te está contestando o se está burlando?...Ese era uno de esos momentos en que estaba el ex guardia.

-Pues aquí va la 124…. ¡NO!... ¡Devuélvete con Freddy y su banda de psicópatas!

El pelirrojo de ojos miel, paso de sonreír a hacer una mueca de desagrado….Este "juguito" que el castaño estaba jugando con él, lo cansaba.

-¡TU…

 _-"EJEM….disculpe señor, ¿Quién es usted?"_

* * *

¡El director al rescate! , ¡Al fin salió de su oficina! El regordete, calvo señor afroamericano en sus 70s con espesas cejas. Miro con mala cara al pelirrojo, apuntándolo con el diario enrollado que traía, como si fuera un perro.

-¡Responda la pregunta!, ¡¿Quién es usted, Quién lo dejo entrar?!

-Arrr...

-¡Hable o llamo al guardia!

La aptitud de este sujeto le cayó como una patada a la entrepierna, mostrando sus dientes afilados en forma de amenaza, sus ojos comenzaron a resplandecer. El director tragando saliva, por instinto dio dos pasos atrás, como si se encontrara enfrente de una fiera hambrienta.

Mike compartió el escalofrió, el sabia…. ¿y cómo no podría saberlo?...Lo ha visto pasar tantas veces que es una "película repetida".

* * *

Ya veía a este loco lanzándose contra el director, destripándolo, un charco de sangre y horror…Obviamente el zorro no se quedara a que lo vean haciendo "su gracia" apenas el pobre deje de respirar, saldrá corriendo como un rayo…. ¿y a quien culparan por el cruento asesinato?... ¡el estúpido de Mike Schmidt!.

Oh, en su mente ve clarísimo la noticia en los diarios de mañana: _" Asesinato digno de película de Hallowen. A horas del mediodía el director de la secundaria St. George, el Señor… fue encontrado muerto desmembrado en el pasillo de la escuela, los profesores salieron de sus aulas alertados por los gritos de pánico y terror del hombre de 70 años. El único imputado el conserje Mike Schmidt de 30s, con antecedentes psiquiátricos por haber denunciado (alucinado) con unos animatronic asesinos…._

 _La policía le toma declaraciones, mientras se vislumbra la posibilidad de que Schmidt este detrás de las extrañas desaparciones en…._

 _El Director… con más de 30 años trabajando con dedicación en la enseñanza pública, será velado en el cementerio de St. George…El Señor…..fue uno de las primeras personas de color en entrar a la facultad de Pedagogía en los años….donde la discriminación…."_

Resumiendo: El castaño termina en la cámara de gases, con la viuda del director mirándolo morir por un escaparate, acompañada del alcalde de St. George, el jefe de policía, en fin….

-¡Yo lo invite!

La voz del conserje distrajo tanto al Director como al animatronic de forma humanizada. El calvo se acomodó sus lentes, gesto que solo hacia cuando exigía una explicación inmediata de su personal...

-Hm. Hable claro Schmidt.

Ya Schmidt, metiste la pata…Continua improvisando hasta que se te ocurra algo que te saque de este embrolló…

-Esteeeeeeeeee…ejem….Él es "Nicky", es el asistente de Scott Cawthon, el creador de un juego súper popular "Five Nights at Freddy's" . Vino a buscar ideas para hacer la película, le recomendé este lugar pero…..hm…..no es lo que busca, por lo que ya se va.

El castaño sudaba frio, esperando que el hombre de 70s se lo crea…Luego de unos minutos (que al conserje le parecieron milenios) el gordo afroamericano saco su celular, busco en internet el nombre (maldición, ¡¿Por qué sus nietos tuvieron que enseñarle a usar su nuevo teléfono?!) mirándolo un par de veces desconfiado, lo siguiente fue que se levantó de brazos.

-Una lástima….Para la próxima vez, avíseme y con gusto le mostrare los lugares interesantes del lugar. Si tenemos suerte, incluso le muestro mi colección de nueces y cocos.

El director se dio la vuelta reiniciando su ronda, foxy cínico quiso soltar una "frasecita"….

-Veo que a usted le gustan mucho los co….

* * *

El humano le tapó la boca, llevándolo dentro del salón de profesores. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-¡¿Qué fue eso "zorrita"?!

-¡Y te atreves a preguntar!.

El zorro se cruzó de brazos incomodo, mirando a otro lado…

-Vah, yo no iba a decir nada malo.

-"si claro, como no…Y yo soy blanca nieves"

-Bueno….A mí no me gustan los disfraces en la alcoba, pero si a ti te gusta…

-¡cállate!

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, el ojiazul necesitaba sacar a este demente de su vida….

-Foxy, yo….

-¿Jugamos ?

-¿Qué?

-Me oíste, Juguemos a algo….O mejor una apuesta. Si tu ganas me voy, si yo gano vienes conmigo y me des una noche de sexo descontrolado. ¿Aceptas?

¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!...¡ESTE ENFERMO!...Su lado moral estaba asqueado, ¿apostar con este psicópata?, ¡NI SOÑARLO!... su lado desesperado…Aquel que haría lo que fuera por sacarlo de su puta vida de una vez, fue más fuerte…

-¿sin trucos?

El pelirrojo sonrió con dejo de peligro…

-Sin trucos.

-Acepto.

-Perfecto….Te apuesto que a tu amiguito lo intentaran asesinar la próxima semana.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡ERES UN JODIDO!

-Eso lo serás tú, _dentro de poco…_ Relax, "zorrita", si al niño lo matan, tu ganas. Bye.

El ser de aura oscura salió por la ventana, dejando al humano con la sensación de tener el corazón en la garganta.

-¿Qué…..he hecho?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

(La película o sus personajes de Volver al futuro no me pertenecen. Tampoco el juego pokemon go)

* * *

¿Qué hora era?...No importaba…

¿Qué día era?...No importaba…

Mike nerviosamente tomaba trago tras trago de ron, viendo pasar por la cortina americana, las luces de los autos que pasaban cerca de su cuarto de motel, en aquella noche de luna llena…

Un fin de semana largo….Solo para pensar…..pensar…pensar….pensar….

-¿Qué…..he hecho?

Se repita a sí mismo una y otra vez sin hallar respuesta. Su alma era torturada por el enorme peso que llevaba por el remordimiento causado por ese juego, en que se ha metido.

Metido en un juego infernal, en que si su amigo Virgíneo muere: Al fin será libre de la pesadilla que ha vivido a flor de piel, desde que se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de tomar el puesto de guardia nocturno.

Y si Vir vive…..no quiere imaginarse lo que le prepara el futuro…

"Es un trabajo fácil"…..Le dijo su jefe de ese entonces…."hay poca delincuencia, no tendrás que hacer prácticamente nada"…..le dijo su jefe de ese entonces….

Si en 2016 existiera o mejor llegara de verdad el tipo de "volver al futuro"….Le roba el auto y viaja al pasado para darle un derechazo a su yo joven por aceptar el empleo…

Como" Marty mcfly" no vendrá a solucionarle el, tendrá que encontrar el modo de hacerlo el mismo….

Veamos…. ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que Virgíneo López que dentro de la semana que se avecina sea asesinado?...El chico a pesar de no ser fan de los deportes, tiene buena salud….Tampoco hay antecedentes de infarto fulminante o de enfermedades crónicas en su familia (según el propio ruliento ha mencionado anteriormente)

Ottis…..El gordo pelirrojo con la camiseta de "Star Wras"…Ese chico anteriormente "inofensivo", se ve que ahora odia a Vir…... Sakura Ishida…Nah…aunque algo ella lo hace desconfiar….

-¡Basta!

¡Qué demonios le pasaba!...¡pensar en modo de que su amigo, su único amigo se muera es. Es….DEMENCIAL!...El castaño con ira lanzo la botella de ron contra la pared, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el semi oxidada cama de respaldo metálico.

* * *

Mientras que afuera, escondida se encontraba una chica a la que apodaban "princesa de la secundaria", virando con binoculares en dirección a la ventana del conserje…Poco era lo que se veía, sin embargo por su silueta se notaba qué se encontraba alterado…

"Sakura" con una mirada sin emoción, calculaba el modo de asesinarlo…

Casi sentía pena por el viejo…."casi"…Hasta hubiera podido considerar que fuera el padrino de bautizo de los futuros bebés que tendrá con su nuevo sempai….Ni modo, el extraño ser sin ojos le dijo que podía tener al nuevo "sempai" si mataba a ese viejo….

Ya ha matado a tantos por "amor"…. ¿Qué importa si se le agrega uno más a la cuenta?...Cuando el viejo este muerto, meterá a su querido sempai en un sótano para realizar el "enamoramiento de la familia Aishi"…

Deshacerse de este conserje será fácil, solo tiene que llevarlo al gimnasio (para asegurare que nadie la vea) , distraerlo y cortarle la garganta…Llevar el cuerpo a un incinerador cercano, ese que usa el guardia como chimenea a veces, el resto…Rutina…

* * *

Días después…

Viernes…..Se ha convertido en la peor palabra para Smith…La semana ha pasado y López continua tan vivo como siempre…Las horas del reloj continuaban su tic, tac….Mike sabía que lo que vendría en su futuro próximo…..No sería agradable…

 _-"esteeeeeeeee….disculpe."_

El conserje se sorprendió al ver a una estudiante aun aquí, se supone que por el aniversario de la secundaria todos salieron temprano. Dejándolo solo con el confeti y las envolturas de dulces tiradas en el piso…

-¿dígame?

Ishida con visible timidez, se acercó al hombre en sus 30s….

-Estoooooo…..no se cooomo...como, decir esto pero…

-¿si?

La chica del vestido negro, en una pose que todos llamarían "adorable", tímidamente apunto en dirección al gimnasio...

-He perdido una cadena con un corazoncito.

-¿he?... ¿y no la puedes buscar tú?

-Ya lo he hecho pero…..no la encuentro, usted es la única persona por aquí.

-Yo no soy…

-¡por favor!

La chica de ascendencia japonesa en pose de desesperación, le tomo ambas manos al castaño. Con lágrimas en los ojos, su rostro demostraba dolor…

-shift…era el único recuerdo de mi madre.

El oji azul no sabía ¿Por qué? Pero no le creía nada….Él se mantuvo mirándola, mientras ella continuaba en una pose trágica digna de actriz ganadora del óscar.

-por favor…Dōzo (por favor)….Mike-Kun….. Ayúdeme.

Seguía sin convencerlo, esta chica tramaba algo y él no estaba de humor para jueguitos…

-Lo siento.

-¿he?... ¿qué pasa?

* * *

Impactada la japonesa, vio como el hombre alejaba sus manos de las suyas, impávido…Nunca antes le había pasado, en Ayano Aishi alias "Yandere-Chan". Nunca, jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos…Se ha encontrado con alguien que no caiga a su manipulación…

-No tengo tiempo para acompañarte, tengo muchos salones que limpiar aun.

-pero…

-Si encuentro tu cadena, la pondré en la caja de objetos perdidos…Ve a buscarla el lunes. Si no, te recomiendo que la des por perdida.

Mike, ignorándola se dio la vuelta reiniciando sus quehaceres…Escuchando un tenue "Kansha" (gracias) detrás de él.

La chica de vestido negro sentido su sangre arder, si este viejo cree que se interpondrá entre ella y su sempai, está muy equivocado…

 _-"hora del plan b"._

De entre sus ropas saco un cuchillo carnicero, ¿Cómo lo llevaba escondido? Es un secreto de su familia…Sigilosa se puso detrás del treintañero, quien con audífonos puestos, no escuchaba ni su propia respiración…

* * *

El ex guardia, tranquilo quitaba con su trapeador una mancha de caramelo, silbando la canción que escuchaba "Paid In Full de Sonata Arctica"….La mancha se negaba a salir…. ¿he?... ¿qué es esa sustancia roja?... ¡OH MIERDA!... ¡¿SANGRE?!

La sangre provenía detrás de él….Horrorizado se dio la vuelta…

-Conchetumadre…huf….por poco y…huf… no la cuenta mikey.

A unos pasos del castaño, se encontraba tirada en el suelo Sakura, cerca de ella…Vir con un pesado libro manchado en sangre, transpiraba por el esfuerzo al usarlo para aplastar el cráneo de la japonesa.

* * *

En silencio la sangre de la chica de intercambio, se esparcida por el brillante piso recién limpiado. El castaño aun impactado, saliendo un poco de su estupor..

-¿por mataste a Sakura?

El chico de cabellos negros rizados, secándose el sudor de la frente, se tomó un minuto para recuperar el aliento antes de contestar...

-Está loca no es una "inocente palomita"….Es Ayano Aishi, una psicópata que es buscaba por todo Japón…Luego te cuento todo, ahora hay que deshacernos de ella…. ¿qué?... ¡sigue viva!

La chica en el piso hiso unos débiles sonidos de vida….¡¿de qué demonios esta hecho el cráneo de esta mujer?!...¡¿de acero?!...Ambos se la quedaron mirando decidiendo entre: A- Esperar a que muriera…b-atarla a una silla hasta que reaccione…c-darle otro golpe al cráneo o…d- llevarla al incinerador tal como está y dejar que el fuego haga el "trabajo sucio"

Foxy escondido en casillero escolar, observaba la escena que ocurría…Este juego se ponía a cada minuto más interesante de lo que imagino.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Con temor de que el director o cualquiera apareciera de la nada por cualquier razón y viera a la chica en el piso.

Votaron por la opción b-atarla a una silla hasta que reaccione…

-¡vamos Mike, agárrala fuerte de las piernas o se te va arres balar!

El castaño tomo a la muchacha de las piernas mientras su amigo la tomaba por los hombros… ¿En qué momento se convirtió en "secuestrador"?...Solo quería una vida normal lejos de los psicópatas y miren como termino….

-Con cuidado weon o se va a despertar.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo, nunca antes había cargado a una persona.

-Piensa que es un saco de papas.

"piensa que es un saco de papas"….que "gran consejo" Vir…..Transpirando como un cerdo por la tensión que le producía lo que estaban haciendo, el ex guardia cargo a la chica hasta la bodega de la escuela. Una vez ahí la sentaron sobre una silla, atándola con cuerdas para saltar.

El chileno, se rasco la cabeza, pensativo…

-¿crees que deberíamos ponerle un paño en la boca?

-¿acaso crees que solo por que trabaje en "aquella pizzería", se de secuestros?

-Solo preguntaba.

El conserje se dejó caer sobre una bolsa llena de pelotas de futbol, secándose el sudor con el pañuelo que usualmente guarda para sacar brillo a las mesas…La situación es mala…. ¡¿MALA?!...Mala no es la palabra correcta… ¡Pésima!..¡Horripilante!…. ¡esas son palabras más apropiadas para esta situación!

¡Mierda!...Ya visualiza la noticia en la que saldrá él junto al hispano, donde ellos secuestraron a la "pobre e inocente "estudiante de intercambio….Virgilio por su edad entrara a la correccional, luego a la cárcel…. ¿en cuanto a él?...directo a la pena capital, eso si su abogado defensor no se le ocurre usar sus "antecedentes de guardia loco"….Si los usa, terminara en lo mejor de los casos en un hospital mental, que en su situación actual es mejor que la inyección letal…

-¡la tierra a mikey!... ¡HOLAAAAAA!

* * *

El grito del chico de cabellos ondulados lo devolvió a la realidad…..Con ese grito Sakura, Ayano o como quiera llamarse, debería haber despertado…..Ojala que no esté muerta, ¡dios santísimo!, ¡si lo está, ambos van a ir a la cámara de gases!

Virgíneo López impaciente, hiso tronar sus dedos enfrente de Mike Schmidt…Este no era el momento de ponerse a soñar despierto…

-FIUUUUUU… ¡REACCIONA MIKE!

-¿he?..¿Cómo?... ¿dijiste algo?

¡Al fin este viejo comienza a reaccionar!...Por poco y debe recurrir al vaso con agua en la cara para "devolverlo al mundo real"….

-Hm…antes de regreses "al país de las maravillas"…te voy a contar como averigüe que "esa" no era tan "inocente "como todos creíamos…

El oji azul al escuchar el comentario se cruzó de brazos incomodo, según recuerda el JAMAS se tragó el acto de "niñita inocente" de la japonesa que tienen atada a una silla...

-¿todos es mucha gente?

-Ok…..todos excepto tu….

* * *

Flash Back

Hace 3 noches atrás….

López se encontraba en su cuarto, estaba chateando con su "nueva conquista" Sakura….Sip, esta chica era un ángel caído del cielo…Soltando risitas de vez en cuando, intercambiaban comentarios amorosos….El pelinegro estaba segurísimo de haber encontrado a su media naranja…

RIIINNNNNNN….RIIINNNNN…RIIIIIINNNN…

¡El maldito teléfono! …Odiaba el teléfono alámbrico de su habitación, odiaba que fuera una baratija heredada de su abuela (un teléfono de los años 80) , odiaba su terrible "rin" que taladraba su cerebro…En síntesis odiaba aquel teléfono color crema, odiaba más que lo interrumpiera entre sus chats con su "casi novia"…..

Molesto, a gritos contesto….

 _-"HOLAAAAA…._

 _-¿acepta una llamada por cobrar de Japón?_

 _-¿Ja…Japón?... ¿es broma?_

 _-No señor, usted tiene una llamada de Taro Yamada…_

El 15 añero se quedó en silencio…. ¿Japón?...Según entiende, su familia completa es de Chile además de que el no conoce a ningún Taro no sé qué… También está el hecho de que si se le ocurre aceptar la llamada, su padre lo va a castigar por un mes por la cuentita de teléfono que les va a salir…

 _-¿Hola?... ¿Sigue usted ahí?_

 _-Eeeeeee…sí._

 _-¿va a aceptar la llamada?_

¡Qué diablos!...No todos los días te llaman del país del sol naciente…

 _-acepto la llamada."_

Lo siguiente fue un breve sonido de estática, acompañado de un corto silencio…Pronto la voz de un joven de acento Japonés se escuchó al otro lado de la línea…

 _-"¿Hola?... ¿hablo con Virgíneo López?...encontré tu numero publicado en Facebook._

 _-Hm…yep, soy ese mismo._

El chico de cabellos ondulados guardo silencio…Nota mental: Quitar su número telefónico de su muro de Facebook….

 _-Esteeeeee…..Sé que no me conoces pero….el amigo de un amigo vio una foto tuya con…..una chica…_

 _-¿eres amigo de Sakura?_

Silencio incomodo, por una extraña razón sintió como…..Si el japonés al otro lado de la línea dudara de lo que iba a decir a continuación…

 _-Sé que lo que te voy a decir es una locura….sé que no debería haber llamado, el policía de protección a testigos dijo que debía evitar cualquier pista para ella…_

¿Protección a testigos?...Esto comenzaba a apestar... ¿será una broma mala o es un loco?...

 _-La chica que se hace llamar "Sakura"…no es lo quien tú piensas, su nombre es Ayano Aishi alias "Yandre-Chan", una sociópata que aniquilo a su clase entera en Buraza Town…_

 _-¡eres un enfermo!_

 _-¡por lo que más quieras! , No me cortes... ¡corres un enorme peligro!...¡esa chica más peligrosa de lo que parece, créeme lo se…..estuvo a punto de meterme a un sótano, si la policía no la detiene._

Con gusto Vir hubiera cortado esta absurda llamada….Si no fuera que recordó que leyó en un foro de internet…Que durante el 2014 se rumoreaba que su ídolo: Scott Cawthon, se encontraba investigando a una chica con el mismo apodo "Yandere-chan"…Claro que eso es solo una leyenda de internet sin embargo, era suficiente para mantenerlo en la llamada…

 _-Supongamos que me trago la historia loca que me cuentas…. ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro que ambas chicas son la misma?...digo….supón que te equivocas._

 _-Su pelo y su ropa pueden haber cambiado pero la mirada….su falsa sonrisa tierna….esas cosas no las pudo cambiar, es ella estoy seguro….No entiendo ¿Cómo escapo del hospital psiquiátrico?..._

 _-¡¿Hospital psiquiátrico?!...¡momentito!...¡tú tienes..._

 _-No puedo hablar mucho, es peligroso, ella podría haber intervenido la llamada….Debes mudarte lo más rápido que puedas, cambia tu nombre, tu aspecto…yo haré lo mismo._

La llamada se cortó, dejando a Vir transpirando helado mientras que en el chat, "Sakura" continuaba mandándole mensajitos tiernos…

* * *

Regresando del Flash Back...

-Entonces comenzó a seguirla….aparentando que todo seguía normal para evitar que ella sospechara…..Cuando la vi con ese cuchillo, fui corriendo a la biblioteca, agarre el libro más pesado que encontré y….ya sabes el resto…Ahora hay que…

 _-"muy astuto Sempai"_

La voz de la japonesa que reaccionaba, interrumpió el relato del chico….Ambos la miraron espantados… ¿Cómo es posible que con la sangre que ha perdido siga viva?

Ayano, Sakura o quien sea…Levanto lentamente la cabeza, mostrando una cálida sonrisa…

-El rubio sin ojos tenía razón, eres muchísimo mejor que mi anterior sempai.

Foxy quien se encontraba escondido para evitar perderse ni un segundo de la trama, se puso serio…Solo existía un ser en este puto mundo que correspondía a aquella descripción: Golden Freddy…. ¿qué hacia la copia dorada de Freddy fuera de la pizzería?

* * *

López se sobresaltó al ver a Nicky el asistente de Scott Cawthon saliendo detrás de un monton de cajas llenas de camisetas de basquetbol… ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí?...Mike se interpuso entre ellos…

-No vas a lastimarlo, maldito engendro.

-Hazte a un lado princesa, este no es tu asunto.

Las cejas junto a la quijada del pelinegro se entendieron como nunca antes en su vida… ¡¿princesa?!...¡¿engendro?!...¿que….qué demonios está pasando aquí?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El pelirrojo, ignorando al treintañero que se interponía en su camino, le dirigió una mirada furiosa a la chica atada, levantando su garfio en forma de amenaza…

-¿Quién te ha enviado?

Por respuesta la chica soltó una risita…

-¡VAMOS TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA PUTA!, ¡RESPONDE!

Ante la furia del ser animatronic, la atada paso de la risita a una carcajada maquiavélica, su rostro denotaba absoluta demencial …Como es posible que muchos la encontrar "tierna", bueno tal vez porque nunca la vieron reírse en serio..

-¡Arrrrrrgh!...escucha bien China, Japonesa o el que sea la nacionalidad de mierda que tengas…..Te hoy hasta 3 para que escupas todo lo que sabes, 1…

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO PASAS!

¡Maldita sea!...su "princesa" continuaba en medio con los brazos estirados, ¿Qué le ha dado?...

-Princesa….

-¡no me llames así!, ¡lárgate!

-¡solo porque aun seas hot, no te da el derecho de darme dolores de cabeza!

-¡¿dolores de cabeza?!...¡tú eres el que me ha estado dando dolores de cabeza desde hace…ahg, mucho tiempo!, ¡maldito demente!

-¡¿YOOOOOO?!...¡COMO TE ATREVES!... ¡después de que me he comportado como un galán contigo!

-¡¿GALÁN?!...¡ME HAS PERSEGUIDO COMO UN VERDADERO CELOPATA!

-¡PUES SI HUBIERAS VUELTO A DONDE PERTENECES, YO NO TENDRIA QUE…

El pelinegro atónito se quedó mirando a esos dos, en un mar de "tu hiciste eso", "tu hiciste aquello"…Mientras Ayano o como quiera llamarse, continuaba riéndose como una loca…A ver, ¿Por qué el asistente de su ídolo no para de llamar "princesa" a Mike?...¿cuáles son las intenciones de la chica que fue "técnicamente su novia"?...y sobre todo….¡¿Por qué DIABLOS SE SIENTE ATRAPAO EN UNA MEZCLA DE TELENOVELA CON PELICULA GORE?!...

-¡5 PUTAS NOCHES!...¡5 NOCHES PERSIGUIENDOME EN ESA MUGRIENTA PIZZERIA!

-¡¿Y QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA?!¡ERA TIMIDO!

-¡¿TIMIDO?!...¡LOCO DE PRIMERA!

…¡UN SEGUNDO!... ¡¿5 NOCHES?!...¿acaso se refiere a…..¡esta locura va a acabar ahora!...

-¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... ¡YAAAAAAAA!

El pelirrojo, el castaño e incluso la dama Yandere, pararon en seco sus ruidos al escuchar el grito de Virgíneo...

* * *

El chico irritado salidos un momento, regresando con… ¡un soldador!...incluso llego con la máscara….

-suerte que el profesor de mecánica deja el taller sin seguro, ahora….

Decidido apunto al pelirrojo, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa cínica con los brazos cruzados…A estado vigilando a este tal "López" junto a su adorado Mikey, lo que sea que piensa hacer, no lo hará, es solo fanfarroneo..

-….me vas a decir con lujo de detalles, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿qué quieres?

-Vah, ¿y si no quiero que?... ¿me quemaras?

-que comes que adivinas.

-"hay, que susto"

Ante las palabras del chico de pelo ondulado, soltó un sonoro bostezo junto a una carcajada psicopática… ¡pobre tonto!, de verdad cree que él se va a tragar eso de… ¡QUE CHUCHA!...

-¡POR POCO ME QUEMAS!

-¡Y LA PROXIMA TE DOY EN EL CULO!

Mike Smith se llevó una mano al pecho del susto, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho…Suerte que se alejó preventivamente del peligro de aquellas llamas, ¡cielos!... ¡Nunca creyó que este chico fuera capaz de actuar como un demente!... ¡diablos!, ¿Por qué nunca conoce a una persona "cuerda"?...solo por UNA vez le encantaría toparse con alguien sin rasgos psicopáticos…

-escucha Nicky o quien seas…. ¿qué te propones?

-arg, eres fan de fnf ¿y no adivin….

Una nueva ráfaga de fuego que por poco le da, hiso "reflexionar" a foxy sobre sus palabras…Pensó en correr y desgarrarle las carnes con su garfio…Pero terminaría quemado, le ira peor si decide usar sus fauces….

-Baja la cosa esa y te lo digo.

-Ni muerto, habla o si no….

-¡ok, ok!... ¡Marinero necesitas un siquiatra!, ¡estás loco!

El ex guardia nocturno se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de incredulidad…. ¿él se atreve a decir que Virgíneo está loco?...hipócrita…

-Soy Foxy the fox y lo que quiero….es a este… (Dijo apuntando con su garfio al castaño)…debe volver a la pizzería, donde nunca debió hacer salido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi pareja.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!... ¡YO NUNCA HE SIDO…!

-¡SI LO ERES!, ¡SI LO ERES!, SI LO….

-¡CALLENSE LOS DOS!

* * *

Ayano por su lado observaba fascinada a su nuevo "sempai", si lo hubiera conocido antes en vez "del otro" no hubiera malgastado su precioso tiempo en asesinar a sus compañeros sin valor….Su fascinación subió de nivel, cuando él la apunto con el soldador (soplete)…. ¡Uy, este chico ardiente!, su noche de bodas va a ser fascinante…

-Tu turno loca…. ¿qué pretendes?

-Ji ji ji…"uy que malo"

-¡habla o te quemo!

-Oh, no dudo que lo hagas.

La dama de rasgos asiáticos, le guiño un ojo divertida…A cada segundo su nuevo sempai , le agrada más….

\- Virgíneo "watashi no saiai no tedibeakyandi" ( mi adorado osito de camelo)… Te diré lo que quieras….Me mando el rubio sin ojos.

-¿rubio sin ojos?

-hm, aja…..el rubio sin ojos pareció un día en mi cuarto acolchado y me dijo que si mataba al viejo, podía tenerte.

Vir no sabía ¿si creerle o deducir que eran tan solo desvarías de una demente?...decidió continuar interrogándola hasta ser capaz de decidir si ¿creerle o no?...

-Y el "rubio sin ojos", ¿tenía nombre?

-Sip, Golden Freddy.

-¡¿GOLDEN FREDDY?!(Los 3 hombres al unisonó)

-¿he?... ¿lo conocen?

El peli negro conocía el personaje o persona por los juegos…..Cosa que no le servía de mucho para entender toda esta locura….

-A ver Ayano… ¡¿Por qué te ríes?!

-ji ji ji…es que te ves lindo cuando dices mi nombre real.

-como sea….cuéntamelo todo, desde el principio.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Golden Freddy escondido detrás de unas cajas de ropa deportiva sucia, escuchaba con atención la conversación…

 _-"esto no está bien"_

Hasta el momento el apestoso hedor proveniente de los calzoncillos y camisetas mohosas a escondido su olor, evitando que "cierto zorro" lo detecte y le exige explicaciones por la buena o por la mala…De solo estar parado aquí está tentando su suerte, cosa que ya no quiere seguir haciendo….

* * *

Mientras tanto en la ciudad vecina, en Freddy Fazbear pizza….

-lindo.

Freddy Fazbear maravillado observaba al nuevo "desaparecido" dentro de su traje de oso animatronic, en los años que lleva "desapareciendo guardias" ha visto lo mismo repetirse la misma canción una y otra y otra y otra vez: Ojos y dientes sobre la lengua artificial del traje.

Esta vez no fue la excepción pero….Este guardia sí que se preocupaba de lavarse los dientes y tenía unos ojos realmente bonitos. Maravillado tomo los orbes color verde mar con sumo cuidado. Tal vez en vez de tirarlos (como usualmente hace) debería intentar preservarlos, convertirlos en una joya para regalárselos a….Mike….. ¡¿A Mike?!...¡¿Qué demonios?!

Mientras sacudía su cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, noto una presencia extra….

-Goldie.

* * *

El oso grizzly sonriendo burlón (o más bien cínico) se dio la vuelta, encontrándose de frente con el oso dorado sin ojos….

-¿ya está hecho?

La sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de desagrado al ver la negativa del otro oso…

-¿Qué paso?, ¿foxy "desapareció" a la chica antes?

-No fue un tal Virgíneo, un chico de 15…

-¡¿15 años?!...¡¿15 PUTOS AÑOS?!...¡MI PLAN ARRUINADO POR UN MALDITO ADOLESCENTE COMO UNA COPIA MALA DE SCOOBY DOO!

-Yo no usaría un lenguaje tan vulgar para decirlo…..pero sí.

-¡JODER!

Con rabia el líder de la psicopática banda de animatronic, apretó su puño con ira machacando los ojos que tenía en ella, ¿Cómo paso esto?...que alguien le explique ¿Cómo ocurrió?, sus planes JAMAS FALLAN...

-¿Cómo paso?

-Por lo que pude escuchar….El tal Virgineo recibió un aviso….

-¿un aviso?, ¿de quién?

-Ni idea, llegue cuando iban a media conversación…En fin. Por lo que se Ayano parece haberse paso a su lado.

-¡Demonios!... ¡¿no me digas que la puta se nos enamoró?!

-Para que decirte que no.

Freddy iracundo golpeo la pared dejando un hueco en esta, Bonnie y Chica alertados por el estruendo fueron a averiguar el motivo, apenas pusieron un pie….

-¡LARGUENSE Y LIMPIENLO!

* * *

La mirada de ira absoluta de su líder, les provoco un verdadero escalofrió en su exoesqueleto. Temiendo contradecirlo, tomaron el traje de oso con el guardia "desaparecido" dentro y se largaron en silencio….

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Freddy?

El castaño oso sintió ganas de estrangular. Su plan para eliminar a Mike y hacer que Foxy vuelva a donde pertenece y bajo sus órdenes, no estaba dando frutos….Ya se encargaría del tipo que dio el aviso, del tal Virgineo y la traidora….

-Te diré que vamos a hacer…Vamos a llamar al gordo.

El rubio levanto una ceja confundido…

-¿vamos a llamar a Mike?, eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-¡Ese gordo no tonto!, ¡el otro!...argggggghhhh…a veces me cuesta creer que eres técnicamente mi hermano.

* * *

En otro lugar, en Texas….

Scott Cawthon , el famoso creador de juegos independientes estaba en su hogar, trabajando en un nuevo proyecto cuando….

-¡CARIIÑOOOOOOOO EL TELEFONOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡ESTOY OCUPADA TERMINADO LA ENSALADAAAAAAA!

El barbudo de mejillas rosadas, disgustado atendió el teléfono de su improvisada "oficina en casa" (en realidad era un salón de juegos que usaba como oficina, cuando no le daba la gana ir allá)….

* * *

Al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea agradeció que su amada esposa no fuera quien contestara (a la vez que se maldijo por no instalar un "identificador de llamadas")

 _-"¿Hola?_

 _-Hola Scotyy, ha pasado mucho._

 _-¡¿Freddy?!_

Transpirando como un cerdo, cerró la puerta con seguro, implorando a quien fuera que nadie de su familia se le ocurría levantar el auricular de los otros teléfonos alámbricos de la casa…

 _-¿Qué demonios quieres?, ya les di todo lo que ustedes querían. Estamos con la deuda saldada._

 _-¿en serio?...mmmmm….pues, los millones que has ganado gratuitamente con nuestra historia, dicen otra cosa._

 _-¡Déjate el sarcasmo!, Nuestra deuda esta saldada._

 _-Eso no lo decides tú._

 _-¡Eres un maldi…._

 _-¡EPA!, ¡CUIDA TUS MODALES!...o preferirías que fuera en persona a tu casa a hablar contigo y aprovecho de que sea tu familia quien salde tu deuda con nosotros, ¿eso quieres?_

El hombre en sus 45 años, le dio una breve mirada a una foto familiar…..Tenia… ¡No!...Tiene que mantener a esa "banda de dementes" lejos de sus seres queridos…

 _-¿Qué necesitas?_

 _-¿Lo ves?, hablando y con buenos modales se solucionan las cosas….Necesito que llames a Mike, que valla a tu oficina._

 _-¿para qué?_

 _-¿realmente lo quieres saber?_

 _-No._

 _-Esplendido. Tú llámalo, nosotros hacemos el resto. Descuida, limpiaremos después de….Adiós."_

* * *

La llamada se cortó dejando la sensación al humano de haberle vendido el alma al diablo, de estar atrapado en una deuda que siempre estaría impaga…Desecho, al otro lado de la casa escuchaba los sonidos de su amada familia, inocentes poniendo la mesa para cenar. Ignorantes de lo que carcome su alma….

-¿Por qué tuve que hacer ese videojuego?

Debió hacer algún juego tonto de copia de "hello Kitty"… ¡Pero no!... ¡Tenía que hacer horror!...Por lo menos, si Kitty fuera real, ella no lo acosaría de este modo….

-MMMM…Necesito un psiquiatra, estoy enloqueciendo.

Luego de tomar un vaso "al seco" de vodka, se preparó para estar con una sonrisa creíble al momento en que su esposa lo llamara a cenar. El infierno en que vive es exclusivamente para él, ninguno de sus parientes debe quemarse con sus llamas, mientras él pueda evitarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

(Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location , no me pertenece)

* * *

Bonnie se encontraba ansioso y emocionado…La idea de poder por fin "desparecer" al mítico "guardia que sobrevivió las 5 noches" era más de lo que sus circuitos y su exoesqueleto podían aguantar. El conejo morado ansioso no paraba de dar brincos alrededor de su jefe…

-¡¿Y?!...¡¿Y?!...¡¿Quién LO HARA?!...¡¿Quién LO HABRA?!

Freddy tomando un café, lo miro apenas prestándole atención…

-¿Quién hará que?

-¡NO TE HAGAS!... ¡TU SABES BIEN QUE!

-Nop, no tengo idea.

-Arggg….¡¿Quién ira por Mike?!...Goldie ya conto el chisme…. ¡Ya suéltalo!...soy, ¡dime que soy yo!

El sarcástico conejo estaba segurísimo que Freddy ni disponiendo de la habilidad de tener una forma humanizada que engañaría a cualquier "carnoso", saldría el mismo…No, eso sería ensuciarse las manos y eso a su jefecito no le gusta. Desesperado comenzó a sacudirlo…

-¡dime!..¡dime!...¡dime!...¡¿soy yo!, ¡¿soy yo?!¡Tengo que ser yo!

-ya de….ja…me…me estas mareando.

Luego de que Bonnie parara de sacudirlo, el oso hiso una breve sonrisa cínica par luego para pasar un severo...

-¡No!

-aaaaahhh… ¡no me digas que es Chica!..pusssss…¡es no atrapa ni un resfriado!..¡auch!

La pollita rubia, con un uslero le dio un sonó golpe en la cabeza al insolente conejo…

-¡mi pobre y sensual cabeza!

-¡y para la próxima te la meto donde no te da el sol!

-¡¿así?!...¡¿y donde seria eso?!...oh.

El castaño ignorándolos termino con calma su bebida caliente a base de "Semilla del cafeto tostadas"…

-Ninguno de nosotros ira, eso se los aseguro….Ok, solo yo iré pero solo a anestesiar y transportar con mi forma humana. Quien se ensuciara las manos "desapareciendo" será "otro".

Chica confundida, miro a su jefe como si fuera un ovni o necesita un chaleco de fuerza…

-Foxy nunca lo va a hacer.

El castaño sonrió cínico, esperaba esas dudas. Sabía que tarde o temprano el pelirrojo se le revelaría y tenía el castigo justo para el…

-Foxy solo va a mirar, je je je je…solo mirar.

Dejando al par más confundidos que antes…El oso cínico fue a su oficina….

-el día ha llegado.

Sabía que aprovechar la fama del jueguito que se creó con su historia e invertirlo en una "pizzería hermana", era una buena idea….

* * *

Mientras tanto horas después en algún lugar de Utah, Circus Baby's Pizza World….

Un payaso pero no cualquier payaso…. Ennard con la piel blanca en general nariz roja, y su rostro está hecho de tal forma que parece que está sonriendo. Posee unos ojos blancos, los cuales uno de ellos irradia una luz roja. Desmantelado (manteniendo su exoesqueleto) , mostrando sus cables y luciendo un pequeño gorro de color verde….Hablaba por teléfono con otro animatronic en otra pizzería…

 _-"¿y cuando llegara el nuevo técnico nocturno?_

 _-Yo te aviso._

 _-¿seguro Freddy que este tipo será fácil de atrapar?, escuche que…_

 _-¡Ja!...ese tipo es un gordo que está a puertas de los 40, ni si quiera es técnico. Ni con ayuda de la " HandUnit"( "Unidad de autoayuda") será capaz de abrirse paso en el laberinto oscuro que es tu pizzería….Créeme ennard, en poco tiempo tendrás el cuerpo humano que siempre has querido._

El payaso animatronic sonrió complacido, ha soñado ser libre tanto tiempo que si tuviera lagrimales lloraría….

 _-solo una duda… ¿Cómo lograras ir por el?, con tu apariencia de oso vas a llamar la atención._

 _Freddy en el otro lado de la línea "olvido mencionar" que la tecnología para "humanizar" era un hecho, no lo menciono antes y ahora tampoco lo mencionaría…_

 _-Descuida, el gordo que creo el jueguito se va a encargar de eso. Lo tengo en la palma de la mano…Solo una cosa, desactiva la HandUnit, para asegurarnos que nada ni nadie lo ayude a escapar o a frenarlos._

 _-Je, dalo por hecho. No soy tan tanto de dejar el sistema de ayuda activado. Adiós"._

* * *

Ennard estaba dichoso, pronto tendría un cuerpo para usar, con una pala sacaría lo "innecesario" y saldría disfrazado al mundo…Los demás estaban impactantes, hacía tiempo que no "desaparecían" a nadie….Excepto una….Cierta payasita llamada circus Baby o simplemente Baby , quien no estaba segura que a pesar de ser "un alma atrapada dentro de un animatronic" eso de "desaparecer gente" sea lo suyo…

* * *

Días después…

-ayyyyy…mi cabezaaaa.

Mike se levantaba mareado, Scott Cawthon lo llamo asegurándole que le revelaría la forma de apagar definitivamente a los animatronic, acabando el mal que el dejo libre sobre el mundo. Que lo necesitaba ver en su oficina en Texas…..Contra las advertencias de Foxy , Ayano Aishi y de su gran amigo Virgíneo , fue solo…..Ahora se encontraba atrapado dentro de un ascensor que bajaba ¿Dónde?, ni idea….Lo único que sabía era que este ascensor se sacudía más que coctelera…

 _-"buenos días Mikey, vamos dormilón, despierta que ya amaneció"_

Esa voz horrenda, solo le podía pertenecer a un engreído seudo cantante de fiestas infantiles con pizza….

-¿Freddy?... ¿dónde estoy?... ¿qué mierda quieres?

-"huy, ¡que boquita!...ejem….en pocos minutos vas a conocer a "nuevos amigos" que te harán reconsiderar que "desparecer" no es lo peor que te pueda pasar…..a menos…"

-¿a menos?

 _-"a menos que tú y yo llegamos a un… ¿Cómo decirlo?.._ _."acuerdo"…_ _….."_

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del conserje en sus 30s, la palabra "acuerdo" le sonó con un tono "erótico", casi una insinuación…..Esto le hiso hervir la sangre, ¡no sobrevivió 5 putas noches para convertirse en la puta de un oso degenerado!

-¡púdrete Freddy!... ¡púdranse tú y todos los de tu especie!

Mike Smith no sabía a ciencia cierta si este ascensor tenia cámara, por lo que le mostro "el dedo del medio" a cada esquina. ….

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar…

-ayyyyy…mi cabezaaaa.

El chileno de cabellos ondulados oscuros, se despertaba con un inmenso dolor de cabeza….A última hora decidió ir a intentar detener que su mejor amigo Mike fuera solo con "el ídolo de ídolos" (según él) ya que la historia de "desactivar animatronic" no le convencía ni a él ni Ayano, Sakura o como quiera llamarse la loca que lo persigue….

-que wua….¿cómo chucha paso esto?

Ahora se encontraba solo en su escuela específicamente en la cancha de básquetbol, o eso pensaba…

 _-"fiuuuuuuu….fiuuuuuuu…..fiuuuuuuu"_

De entre las sombras, un gordo rapado con polera (camiseta) negra se le acercaba con una "hermosa sonrisa "estilo Jeff the killer, dando silbidos….

-Ellos me encontraron, ellos me aseguraron que tendría la oportunidad de vengarme.

-¿Ottis?... ¡qué demonios!

Apenas el gordo saco una cierra, el chileno fue corriendo en dirección a la primera salida…

-¡¿falsa?!...¡carajo!...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El gordo por poco le corta el brazo, corriendo en otra dirección encontró una salida que daba a un cuarto oscuro, siendo seguido por el gordo silbante.

* * *

En ese instante en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza….

Foxy junto Ayano se encontraban atados con cadenas fuertemente y con las bocas tapadas….

-¿cabritas (palomitas)?

En respuesta a la pregunta del oso castaño burlesco, el zorro le dirigió una mirada de ira. Jurando destriparle su exoesqueleto, tornillo por tornillo…Mientras Bonnie, Chica y Goldie miraban entretenidos las 2 pantallas que mostraban: una a Mike y la otra a Virgíneo.

Freddy sonriendo cínico tomo un micrófono conectado a una máquina que transmitía su voz hacia la otra pizzería, ya la uso para hablar con Mike en el ascensor, solo que esta vez alterara su voz a la de la HandUnit.

" _Esto te pasa por rechazarme"_ pensó mientras estaba presentándose amablemente como la unidad de ayuda a los técnicos…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Regresando con Mike…

El castaño ya comenzaba a marearse con tanta sacudida, ya no sabía si se encontraba en medio de un terremoto o el sistema de poleas de este ascensor es pésimo…

 _\- "Soy un quinto modelo de robótica de una unidad de mantenimiento y reparación de sistema, pero puedes llamarme HandUnit (Unidad de autoayuda)"_

Mike levanto una ceja desconfiado… ¿una unidad de ayuda? , ¿Por qué ese demente de Freddy le daría una ayuda en medio de esta trampa en la que lo ha metido?

-Nadie me dijo de ti HandUnit.

 _-"Pues existo para ayudarte técnico nocturno, como dice el contrato..."_

-¡¿Qué?!...¡están locos, yo no soy técnico ni firme ningún contrato!

 _-"por favor escribe tu nombre en la pantalla para poder empezar"_

Smith no sabe exactamente ¿de dónde? Salió una consola con apariencia caricaturesca con ojos y de color amarillo…En un costado había pegado una cinta de enmascarar con el nombre "Mike"…Mike intento escribir su nombre, el constante bamboleo del maldito ascensor se lo impidió…

 _-"ha habido un error en tu escritora, voy a autocorregir…tu nombre debe ser Eggs Benedict"_

-¡¿Qué?!...¡esto tiene que ser joda!

Mike no lo sabía pero en una pizzería estaban riéndose una pollita amarilla y un conejo morado por el "nombrecito" que le acaban de poner.

El tembloroso ascensor se detuvo (para el agrado del oji azul quien estaba a punto de devolver su almuerzo), abriéndose las puertas de par en par dando paso a un cuarto oscuro…

 _-"por favor salga del ascensor y súbase al ducto de ventilación"_

-Hm….yo no soy acróbata y no cree poder pasar por ahí.

-"por favor salga del ascensor y súbase al ducto de ventilación, es la única forma de llegar al circus control…"

-¿Qué es circus control?

 _-"por favor…._

-¡OK, OK, OK….voy a subirme al maldito ducto!

* * *

El ex guardia en sus 30S no era precisamente "delgado" por lo que ir por ese estrecho ducto fue un suplicio, casi estaba seguro que en algún lugar alguien se estaba riendo de su desgracia…

-Huf, esta vez se pusieron creativos.

Era un lugar lleno de luces, con una pantalla llena de botones para quien sabe que, un muñeco con sonrisa macabra y 2 botones separados…Uno para encender la luz, otro para lanzar un electro shock…

-HOLAAAAAAAAA…FIUUUUUUUUU…YA ESTOY AQUIIIIII.

 _-"tu primera tarea es vigilar a Circus Baby, enciende la luz para ver si esta"_

El ex guardia obedeció, se vislumbró una figura femenina detrás del cristal que daba a un cuarto oscuro. Tan solo una silueta….

 _-"excelente, ahora para encenderla vamos a darle un electrochoque"_

-¿estas bromeando?...ni loco van a darle un golpe de energía.

Tal vez para el mundo él es un demente que invento que los animatronic están vivos y que no lograra ir a la universidad…. ¡IDIOTA NO ERA!...Si ese psicópatas son peligrosos, imagínense enojados….

-No voy a hacerlo.

 _-"por favor oprima el botón"_

Mike molesto de recibir órdenes se cruzó de brazos molesto…

-No.

 _-"por favor procesa a efectuar el electrochoque"_

-Si tantas ganas tienes de electrocutar, hazlo tú mismo.

 _-"Si no continua siguiendo instrucciones va a recibirlo usted"_

-púdrete.

* * *

Regresando con Freddy y compañía….

Si el líder de la banda de animatronic fuera humano, en estos momentos su labio inferior sangraría por mordérselo de rabia…

-¿así que con esas tenemos? Ahora vas a ver.

Foxxy quien estaba atado, sintió una ira asesina al que el cínico líder apretaba un botón mandándole un choque eléctrico al castaño al otro lado de la pantalla…El oso se divertía al ver lo enrabiado del zorro…

-"pobre zorrito"….. ¿Debes estar aburrido?...no te desesperes, lo que viene a va a ser….¡ ¿qué demonios?!

La pantalla que daba a la otra pizzería se apagó…

-Mira el lado positivo Freddy, por lo menos la otra pantalla continua encendida.

El animatronic morado apunto la pantalla donde un chileno corría por su vida siendo perseguido por un gordo demente….

-¡eres un idiota!

Recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su jefe… Ayano por su parte lloraba a mares al ver a su "príncipe", "su senpai" ser perseguido como una presa, juro que apenas se liberara haría "chuletas de cerdo" con Ottis….Freddy ignorándola, continuaba con su atención puesta en su inútil secuas…

-Ve a ver qué fue lo que paso….tú también Chica.

-Pero….acabo de poner una pizza en el horno, se va a quemar…

-¡VALLAN O SI NO….

-OK…OK…..Vamos Bonnie.

El conejo y la pollita tomando una forma humanizada, salieron corriendo como si el diablo les pisara los talones…..Preferían que el diablo les pisara los talones en vez de recibir un castigo de su jefe….

-¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer a ese par de estúpidos?

 _-"debiste enviarme a mí en vez de ellos"_

-¿de nuevo Golden?, ¿hasta cuándo vas a aparecer de la nada y por la espalda?

-No puedo evitarlo, es mi naturaleza.

El oso sin ojos miro serio a su jefe y le dirijo una mirada a su líder…Comenzaba a preguntarse si era buena idea seguir obedeciendo a su líder. Originalmente lo seguía para encontrar a quien los convirtió en lo que son…Ahora…..ya ni sabía a ciencia cierta la razón…

* * *

Mientras tanto horas después en algún lugar de Utah, Circus Baby's Pizza World….

El treinta añero estaba con el corazón en la boca, estaba en silencio absoluto y el cuarto se encontraba en tinieblas….

 _-"me gusta el helado"_

-¿Quién habla?

Una voz femenina rompió el silencio…. ¿Quién podrá ser?... ¿será la tal baby?...

 _-"tranquilo mi intención no es lastimarte….originalmente iba a pedirte que me ayudaras pero tal vez es mejor que nos ayudemos"_

-¿Qué planeas loca?...conozco a los de tu clase, ¡si estas planeando un locura dilo de una maldita vez!

 _-"oh, no quiero hacerte daño….me desagrada lastimar a la gente además eres lindo"_

¿Lindo?...Primero Foxy y ahora está loca…. ¡Mierda!..¿Por qué no puede tener la misma suerte con las mujeres humanas?...Ellas apenas lo ven o lo ignoran o lo encuentran un asco….

-ejem….digamos que te creo tus "buenas intenciones"…. ¿qué ganas tú?

 _-"la oportunidad de recuperar en algo mi humanidad…..he matado a gente como tu pesar de desagradarme la idea, es complicado de explicar….lo importante es que uno de mis amigos ha sido engañado como tú lo has sido…Confía en mí, prometo que no te lastimare y ambos nos beneficiaremos"_

El ex guardia miraba incrédulo a la silueta que apenas se vislumbraba… ¿confiar en ella? "si claro como no"….y lo próximo que va a saber es que esta loca lo mete dentro de un traje lleno de cables triturándole las carnes o peor…Hasta que sepa lo que realmente trama o encuentre la salida, le va a seguir la corriente…"por ahora".


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

En la pizzería original…

Atada de manos y boca, Ayano Aishi miraba con rabia al oso animatronic, la chica sociópata y psicópata de cabellos negros, imaginando lo que hará apenas sea libre.

El pelirrojo atado y con su boca tapada cerca de ella, por su mirada parecía concordar. …Freddy al notar esas miradas les dio a ambos un golpe en la cabeza…

-ni se les ocurra, ¿oyeron?...Solo continúan vivos porque yo lo deseo.

Golden freddy solo lo miraba en silencio, preguntándose ¿hasta cuándo podrán mantenerlos atados?

-demonios… ¡golden!

-Acá estoy no tienes que gritar.

-¡Ahora la pantalla del colegio está apagada!

El oso amarillo se levantó de hombros…

-¿y qué quieres que haga?, no soy electricista y al último electricista que vino lo metiste dentro de un traje…..Yo te advertí que si el tipo llegaba con herramientas no podía ser un guardia.

-ARGGGGGGHHHH….Si no fueras técnicamente mi hermanito, te daría un…

-¿me darías un?... ¿qué es eso, algún tipo de amenaza?

Si el castaño líder de los animatronic no adorara su sombrero de copa, en estos momentos lo arrugaría o saltaría sobre el de rabia…. ¿qué es el?, ¿un villano de comic de os 90s para tener de "secuaces" a idiotas?

-¡SOLO VE DETRÁS DEL MONITOR POR SI TIENE UN CABLE SALIDO O NO SE QUE!

-Bueno, bueno, ya.

 _-"hm….hm…..hm….hm."_

-¡Y TU DE QUE TE RIES!

Por reírse Foxy volvió a recibir golpes, valió la pena por ver a ese tonto oso desesperarse. No era lo que él quería, sin embargo por el momento le bastaba.

Sakura, Ayano o como se quiera llamar está loca, sufría al imaginarse lo que el gordo le estaba haciendo a su adorado "nuevo sempai"….En estos instantes el loco con sobrepeso lo debe estar cortando en pedacitos…

* * *

Mientras tanto el "nuevo sempai"…

-¿Qué chucha?

El joven de ascendencia chilena se rascaba los rizados cabellos oscuros confundido…Resulta que su "asesino" ottis se encontraba tirado boca abajo….Virgíneo le dio una leve patadita para ver si se levantaba…

-huf, ahora sé por qué en las películas el psicópata siempre está en forma.

La primera parte de la persecución, la cual fue súper corta….El rechoncho asesino le llevaba el ritmo, luego el paso del gordo se fue volviendo lento, sudoroso…Vir paso de correr aterrado a ir trotando, de trotando a caminar lento…Levándole la delantera sin que el chileno fuera deportista ni nada por el estilo.

-task…..task…..task….task…..el que te convenció de hacer esto debió darte una pistola para que no tuvieras que agitarte tanto weon.

Un par de pataditas extra al cuerpo del sudoroso postulante a asesino macabro, despejaron cualquier duda de su mente…..Sin dudas, a este gordito por el esfuerzo le ha dado un infarto. En lo personal él no tiene nada en contra de los gordos, su papá es uno y su héroe de la programación Scott Cawthon también, por lo que nunca insultaría a alguien por su sobrepeso porque a estas personas (sobretodo hombres) los molestan de formas horribles…..En este caso….

-¡HASTA LA VISTA CACHALOTE GRASIENTO!

Lo siguiente que hiso fue patearlo hasta hartarse, una vez con el pie adolorido de tanto golpe, noto algo importante…

-chuta, se apagó la luz…Bakan, ahora las trabas de las puertas están inactivas

Estaba a oscuras, el generador de emergencia murió por lo que debe estar el "templo del saber" sin electricidad…Necesitaba salir e ir a la policía, hablarles sobre…..De solo pensarlo se llevó una mano al rostro...

-¡puta que soy weon!

Ya imaginaba a su padre muerto de vergüenza cuando deba ir a la estación de policía, porque su hijo armo un alboroto diciendo que unos "muñecos" lo que querían asesinar. Solo ganaría un espacio en la sección de" tontos del mes" del periódico escolar por esto...

-¡voy a parecer más weon que Donald trump! …a ver…a ver…a ver...a ver…Ottis me persiguió con una cierra, con eso no puedo quedar de mentiroso.

Confiado de que por lo menos con esta parte de la historia tiene pruebas para hacerla más "verosímil"….Es por lejos más creíble que un estudiante loco quiera hacer una masacre que unos "inofensivos muñequitos animados de pizzería" te quieran matar…Con ese pensamiento en mente, se agacho a tomar la cierra….Tanto para obtener pruebas como por precaución…Un loco desarmado es mejor que uno con arma…

-je je je je…con esto podre… ¡¿Qué?!...¡¿me están webiando?!

* * *

Iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba tenue por una ventana se leía en cierra _…"cierra juguete con sonidos reales para mayores de 12 años"_ … ¡falsa!... ¡¿La porquería era falsa?!...De rabia le dio varias patadas extra al obeso sudado…. ¡demonios!... ¡La puta cierra era cutre y para rematarla más parece que esto fue una "broma" que salió mal que un intento de homicidio!...Oh no, Ottis (si sobrevive) no va a quedar con cargos ni con arresto….¡SINO EL!...¡por la puta!...Ya se imaginaba a su padre contratándole un abogado por "bulling", por atacar a un compañero de escuela e intento de homicidio…¡eso si este tonto no "estira la pata" primero!

-¡POR LA PUTA!...

Acompañado de bastantes palabras de "dudosa reputación" continúo pateando a Ottis….Su padre siempre le ha dicho "si vas a hacer algo hazlo bien"…..y si se va preso por homicidio por este infeliz… ¡que sea a lo grande!...

 _-"rápido freddy se va a enfadar si no solucionamos el problema pronto"_

Una voz femenina al otro lado de la pared detuvo su "festival de patadas/palabrotas"…En silencio puso su oído en la pared….

 _-"yep, ese está más loco que una cabra._

 _-apúrate Bonnie, quiero vivir lo suficiente para continuar comiendo pizza."_

Un minuto….Si la puerta con la que se topó anteriormente era falsa… ¿qué tal si el resto del lugar también lo es?, ¿Qué tal si este no es su instituto y es en realidad una maqueta o un estudio?

-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Suerte que por lo menos las sillas de aquí son reales, con un par logro hacer un agujero a un escenario oscuro…

-¿Qué chucha?

Virgíneo no entendía nada…El lugar se veía como una pizzería, estaba a oscuras y era tecnológica…

-esto parece sacado de "Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location".

Ese juego que solo ha visto en internet, dicen que saldrá pronto…Ojala no sea como el ultimo…

 _-"Chica, ¿escuchaste eso?_

 _-yep, devolvámonos por si acaso"_

* * *

El chileno con el corazón en la boca, armado únicamente con sillas destrozadas y una cierra de juguete, veía su final…Intentando esconderse de lo que fuera que venía….

-MMMMMMMMMM.

 _-"silencio"_

Una manos metálicas le taparon la boca…..Una animatronic azulada tipo bailarina (que por cierto, para él no estaba nada de mal), lo jalaba hacia otro cuarto por unos ductos de ventilación…La había visto en internet…Era Ballora…. ¿qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

Aguantándose las ganas de orinarse encima por el susto, juro que si sobreviviría: 1- le preguntaría si es ciega (en internet hay un debate de que si lo es o no) 2-le pediría un autógrafo o una cita.

Si su amigo Mike pude tener algo con un zorro robótico sin que le digan algo en contra, ¿Por qué él no puede intentar ligarse a una bailarina de metal? Ayano se molestaría…Un detalle que resolvería apenas logre salir de esta situación.

Luego de un incómodo viaje por un estrecho ducto…

-lo traje como pediste.

Baby sonrió al ver al ver al chico llegar a salvo…..Asustado a punto del infarto pero a salvo, se felicitó mentalmente por haber aprovechado un descuido durante la creación del "otro cuarto", para cambiar la cierra(sierra) eléctrica real por una de juguete olvidada durante uno de los pocos cumpleaños celebrados por aquí...Aquella celebración en la que ella quedo convertida…..Ya entienden.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué no puede tener un día normal?, ¿Por qué acaba siempre en lo mismo?

Dios, ni se imaginan como envidia a los otros hombres que su peor "monstruo" son las cuentas a fin de mes.

¿Cómo puede ser que haber respondido aquel anuncio del diario (periódico) en su juventud lo llevo a esto?...Solo iba ser un trabajo fácil y ordinario ¿verdad?...Unos aburridas en un barrio tranquilo cuidando de que los adolescentes vándalos no entraran drogados a llevarse uno de los "preciados" muñecos animatronic de la pizzería. Un trabajo que constaba únicamente en ver por una pantalla y no llamar por teléfono… ¿Y quién llamaría?... ¿a la policía?

"Puto Demente" fue lo más suave que le dijeron cuando intento relatarles lo que "realmente ocurría"….5 putas noches sobreviviendo solo por cheque por $120 y una amenaza de ganarse un "lindo chaleco de fuerza" si no dejaba de "inventar cosas".

Ahora en sus 30s, gordo, quedándose con lo que le queda de cabello castaño…. Mike Schmidt en silencio intentaba mantenerse sereno, esperando que esta vez no acabe de verdad loco y de verdad ganándose el chaleco de fuerza….

Por otro lado Virgíneo estaba fascinado….El chileno estaba técnicamente "saltando de alegría" al ver a animatronic reales…..Ahí estaba la sexy Ballora…. Funtime Foxy: Es una versión más de Foxy, con aspecto más modernizado y femenino. Parece ser una versión reparada de Mangle, ya que posee los colores de su versión anterior, rosado y blanco, pero con toques más modernos. A diferencia de sus anteriores homólogos, no posee un garfio y tiene un altavoz en su pecho…

* * *

Funtime Freddy: Es una versión más de Freddy Fazbear, con colores claros como morado y blanco. Al igual que sus homólogos, posee un micrófono, un corbatín y 2 botones en su pecho. También parece poseer una marioneta de Bonnie en su mano derecha, y un altavoz en su pecho…. Baby: Es un animatronic y el personaje principal del juego como lo era Freddy. Lleva trenzas marrones o rojos, un vestido rojo y un micrófono, así como un altavoz en su pecho….Y que parecía no quitarle los ojos a Mike….

Y por último….

-no les creo, deberías aprovechar que tenemos dos cuerpos disponibles.

Ennard: Es un animatronic con aspecto semejante a un payaso, que se encuentra en un estado deplorable, cubierto mayormente de cables, conservando únicamente las partes de su cara….¡Por la chuta!...Si este animatronic no lo estuviera mirando como midiendo mentalmente ¿si puede entrar en él y quedarse con su cuerpo?...Le pediría un autógrafo….

-Ya escuchaste a Baby…..esa versión falsa de mí, no va a darnos lo que necesitamos para nuestra libertad.

-Hm…el existió primero Funtime Freddy….tu serias la copia.

-Arggggg….cállate funtime foxxy.

-JA JA JA JA…AMBOS SON VERSIONES GAY DE LOS ORGINALES.

El oso y el zorro ambos blanco con rosado, miraron de mala gana a la marioneta azul en la mano de …. temblando se destornillo de la muñeca de su dueño, dando saltitos en el suelo esperando que ese par no lo destroce…

La bailarina ciega, que ya se estaba cansando de esto, decidió tomar la palabra, interrumpiendo a Baby quien estaba a punto de hablar….

\- Ennard, sé que quieres ser libre…..Es lo que todos aquí queremos…..Míralos, ellos son basura. No nos sirven.

-Hm… ¿y cómo lo sabes? Estas ciega.

-Los toque…..el mayor es un casi anciano llego de grasa. No nos daría ni 5 años….El menor es un escuálido casi sin musculo, si te metes dentro de él, lo destosas. Son inútiles…No debimos dejar libre a Michael Afton (Eggs Benedict)…el sí tenía un buen cuerpo...con el hubiéramos vivido muchos años.

Los humanos miraron enojados a la ciega…Puede que ellos no fueran "unos adonis"…sin embargo, tampoco eran adefesios….

-puffffff…no me mires a mi…La culpa es de baby, ya que ayudo a "su amiguito" a escapar…..Suerte que no te resulto y al final lo logre matar…

-Sip…..pero no lograste estar adentro por mucho, él te expulso…y revivió con ese tono morado….

¿quién será ese tal Michael?...Mike no tenía idea…..Virgíneo por otro lado…..por los juegos, él sabía que era el "técnico" de este lugar…Nunca espero que de verdad existiera…..que todo existiera….

-¡Basta ya los dos!...Ennard, tienes que creerme, Freddy…..el "otro freddy" no te enojes funtime….ejem….él te engaña…..Nos está usando….lo que él quiere…

 _-"es el gordo"_

* * *

Chica entro, luciendo su forma humanizada…al verlo el animtronic con mascara de payaso estallo en ira…. ¡¿Tenían la tecnología para tomar la forma humana?!...

-¡desgraciados, me engañaron!….ejem….nos engañaron, no se molesten chicos

 _-"ya relax, payasito…."_

Detrás de chica entro Bonnie, con su característica sonrisa sarcástica…

-….deberías comer más, estas "en los huesos", ¿o es en los alambres?...JA JA...En fin, danos al castaño y estoy seguro que nuestro jefe compartirá el "milagrito" con ustedes.

El zorro miro con desagrado al humano…Agh… ¿para qué quería ese oso a este humano?...

-¿y para que lo quiere?...es horrendo.

-Ni idea….solo sabemos que está obsesionado con el….Lo que mi compañero dijo es cierto, si nos lo das entonces compartiremos nuestra tecnología contigo.

-¿y el otro?

-Bueno…"Freddy afenimado"….se lo pueden quedar.

La "bromita" que soltó el morado conejo humanizado, le callo como "patada en el trasero" a … Antes que el osito le demostrara lo "afeminado" que era, haciéndole caer un par de dientes…

-¡déjeme con Ballora!... ¡ballora!... ¡ballora!

-¡Hey!... ¿qué demonios dices?... ¡¿Te has vuelto loco vir?!

-Weon, esta es la oportunidad de mi vida.

La mencionada se cruzó de brazos molesta, ni loca se quedaba con ese baboso…La pelirroja Baby ignorándola, se interpuso entre sus visitantes y el castaño….Ella no iba a dejar que se lo llevaran….

-Mike no está a la venta, váyanse.

Esto a Chica no le gusto la impertinencia de esta….."Copia"…

-Mira…"Niñita"…tu no vas a interponerte, tengo una pizza en "casa" que me está esperando…hazte a un lado o….

-¿o qué?

Parecía que la rubia y la pelirroja se iban a…"agarrarse del moño" (pelear)…..Cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear….

 _-"damas y caballeros…es hora del show….Ahora voy a activar "ciertos códigos"...ji ji ji ji...soy taaaaan travieso"_

* * *

¿De dónde venía esa voz?...De pronto se dobló de dolor…

-¿estas bien Fred?

-Auch….no lo sé F. foxy…ciento como si fuera a explotar.

Dicho y hecho…El oso exploto provocando que los que estaban cerca….Funtime Foxy y Baby se destruyeran también….La onda de la explosión derribo las paredes…..Ballora también exploto…..Mike salió volando , mientras unos escombros le caían arriba.

Oscuridad….Intensa oscuridad… ¿está vivo?... ¿está muerto?...

* * *

 _-"holaaaaaaa…tok...tok…..tok...holaaaaaaaaaaa…. ¿hay alguien en casa?"_

Increíblemente el edificio no cayo…..Algo….o Alguien lo saco de entre los escombros…..era morado y sus ojos eran también morados….

-tu…tu….tu… ¿hombre morado?

-Uyyyyyyy….¡necesitas un fonoaudiólogo mikey!...te faltan las palabras….seré el hombre de morado….seré otro hombre de morado…..¿quién sabe? …..quien sabe…"Tal vez ni siquiera este vivo"…"uy, que susto"….Como sea, puedes llamarme Eggs Benedict.

-eggs… ¿Quién se llama eggs?

-Pues yo….antes me llamaba de otro modo perrrrooooooo….a mis "amiguitos" no les gusto el nombre…el nombre que yo usaba antes de ser "travieso".

El hombre quien "no se veía nada cuerdo"….Con una fuerza descomunal como si estuviera poseído por ser demoniaco, lo saco entre los escombros….

-Ya se…..Ya se….."¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"…bueno…cuando eres "travieso" como yo…..te obsesionas por saber cosas...Descuida, el ñoño que te acompañaba aun eructa… ¿quieres un té?...oh...claro es cierto…es una pizarra, aquí no hay té.

Virgíneo aunque con cortadas…..Estaba entero…cubierto de tierra pero entero…..Chica Y Bonnie fueron para ser reparados, siendo seguidos por Ennard…Mike quiso seguirlos…..

-Wow…es cierto lo que dicen "yerba mala nunca muere"…. ¡hey amiguito!... ¿A dónde vas?...Necesitas ropa nueva para ir a esa fiesta.

-no podemos dejarlos escapar…tenemos que….

El castaño se desmayó….Despertándose en un mugriento departamento, le costaba ver….

* * *

-¿Qué….

 _-"Cálmate weon, estas a salvo"._

-¿Qué…?... ¿vir?

Apenas la vista regreso a él, se topó con su amigo con vendas en la cabeza…Un dolor en el abdomen de Schmidt, le hiso notar que estaba también vendado….

-Tenías un pedazo de metal, una esquirla…él te curo.

-¿el?... ¿Quien?

\- Michael Afton…Eggs Benedict…él sabe lo que quieres hacer…quiere ayudar.

-¿Por qué?

 _-"porque ellos me volvieron lo que soy…."_

Michael….Eggs….O como quiera llamarse entro serio para luego mostrar sonriendo una bandeja con pastelitos y tazas con té…

-Además…adoro los juegos…¡vamos chicos!, una pequeña fiesta de té antes de acabar con animatronics, nunca hace daño… ¿Quién quiere un panquecitos de zanahoria?..¡Vamos chicos, no me miren así!... ¡son deliciosos!...sé que quieren. Los hice con amor….Vamos, no me hagan ponerme "travieso" con ustedes.

Schmidt incrédulo tomo uno….En una situación como esta, tener a alguien tan demente como ellos de su lado, era una ventaja…..Para eliminar de una vez por todas con Freddy, Chica, Golden Freddy, Ennard, Bonnie….Y en especial…Foxy ese molesto zorro que solo lo quiere violar. ¿En cuanto a Ayano?...Probablemente la entreguen a las autoridades, junto a este demente.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

-¿más té?

El ser morado ofreció tanto al chileno como al gordo estadounidense, con una enorme sonrisa sosteniendo una tetera con ositos….Mike lo miro incrédulo…Mientras que el chico de cabellos ondulados negros…

-Si.

Virgíneo gustoso dejo que llenaran sus taza con símbolos de ositos y patitos, estar ante un "hombre morado" real era un sueño hecho realidad, estaba más que contento de poder preguntarle de todo y que este le respondiera…

-yyyyyy… la primera vez que estuviste en ese lugar ¿de verdad pasaste el cuarto Ballora?

-mmmmmm…..si, lo hice a oscuras, Baby me ayudo dándome instrucciones para que la loca no me matara…

Schmidt solo se limitaba a mirarlos mordisqueando un panquecito de zanahoria…. ¿de verdad era el?...Según lo que ha escuchado, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y Golden Freddy se volvieron lo que son porque cuando eran niños un guardia de seguridad los mato en medio de un cumpleaños en "freddy's pizza" , ellos convertidos en espectros para vengarse , tomaron los cuerpos de los animatronics esperando que el regresara, matando a cada guardia nocturno creyendo que es el…."el hombre morado".

Supuestamente ese hombre morado, fue "desaparecido" finalmente luego de que a él lo despidieran (según Foxy entre los mensajes que le mando durante su acoso o como él le llamaba "asedio romántico")….Además "Circus Baby's Entertainment & Rental" es una pizzería creada con mayor tecnología que la original, que hace fiestas privadas….Es imposible que este tipo sea el original hombre morado, a menos que sea capaz de viajar en el tiempo…Un minuto, mientras Baby lo llevaba con el resto de su grupo, por un instante vio en la nuca de esta "Afton Robotics"….¿Afton?...¿ese no es el supuesto apellido de su "amigable anfitrión"?...Apenas el castaño pensó en eso, se levantó como si lo impulsara un resorte….

-¡¿ Afton Robotics?!...¡tú los creaste!

El ser morado, sonriendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de té…

-se podría decir que si…. Afton Robotics, al igual que el diseño y funcionamiento de los animatronics, también creo ese lugar….En realidad era el hijo del dueño que necesito del sistema… ¿o era el dueño?... ¿o solo un empleado con el mismo apellido?...nah, ya lo olvide…olvide todooooooo mi pasado cuando Ennard me noqueo, se metió dentro de mí, lo vomite y me volví…"travieso"…¿más panquecitos de zanahoria?, si ya no quieren, puedo hornear un pie de limón.

-Eggs weon, ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?...en internet aparece que apenas sabes hacer palomitas de maíz (cabritas)

El ser levanto de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada, mientras iba a la cocina por un batidor para hacer "claras a nieve" para iniciar a hacer el Pie de limón….

-¡CHICOOOOS, ¡¿YA PENSARON LO QUE VAMOS A HACEEEEEEEEER?!...¡LOS ANIMATRONICS YA DEBEN ESTAR PLANEANDO O BUSCANDONOS!

Los hombres en el living se miraron perplejos…A esta hora, Freddy y los demás locos deben estar planeando el modo de buscarlos.

* * *

En la pizzería…

-¡SON UNOS INUTILES!

El oso furioso les dio puñetazos a Chica y Freddy por no traerle lo que él les pidió…Goldie susurro un "te lo dije", mientras un amordazado Foxy se reía cínico…

-¡¿Y TÚ DE QUE PUTA TE RIES?!

El golpe que el castaño oso le dio, no le borro la sonrisa….Su "princesa" era demasiado para que ese par de inútiles lo atrapen, era demasiado listo para eso, por algo sobrevivió 5 noches…Arrr…apenas se libere de sus cadenas, le va a dar ese gordo trasero como si no existiera el mañana…..Ayano soltaba risitas, dichosa que ese oso inútil el plan no le saliera como creyó…apenas se libere de estas cadenas, va a noquear a su "senpai" y llevarlo al sótano para convertirlo en su marido e iniciar una familia feliz.

El líder la banda de animatronic se mordía el labio al punto que si fuera humano, en este instante estaría sangrando abundantemente…Su plan de destripar el Chileno y "convencer" al castaño de que se "rinda" ante el…No le salió como esperaba…

Este "problema amoroso" le interesaba un pepino a Ennard, el montón de alambres del armazón viviente con cara de payazo, miraba con molestia tanto al castaño oso o como el pelirrojo…

-¡EL UNICO QUE TIENE DERECHO DE ESTAR MOLESTO AQUÍ SOY YO!, ¡ME MIENTIERON!

Bonnie afinando su guitarra para mantenerse ocupado, le contesto con sarcasmo al payaso…

-¿Qué cosa?... ¿una cara nueva?, porque la tuya es bastante indecente, pareces una copia mala de Ronald Mcdon….

-¡¿Cómo que "qué cosa" conejo mugroso?!...¡me prometieron un cuerpo humano!..¡Me dijeron que me ayudarían a tener libertad!... ¡Y ustedes ya tenían la tecnología para volverse humanos a voluntad!...

-pusss….parecemos humanos, no somos humanos.

-¡Y ESO QUE PUTA IMPORTA CHICA!

Golden Freddy sigilosamente se le acercó a su doble castaño…

 _-"haz algo o ese loco va a hacer destrozos"_

El castaño de ojos azules osezno, se acomodó el sombrero de copa que siempre le encanta usar, con una sonrisa cínica…..El no llego a ser el líder del grupo por años, solo por vestir elegantemente junto con el vocalista principal…Con seguridad puso su brazo al rededor del cuello de….Lo que dispone de cuello, técnicamente desposeía de hombros…

-Ennard, mi amigo….entiendo tu enojo, yo también lo estaría…

-¡maldito embaucador…

-shisssssss.

El payaso de ojos morados, se llevó una sorpresa cuando el oso le puso un dedo entre los labios para callarlo…

-Sé que me porte mal contigo pero somos amigos, ¿cierto?...entonces los amigos se perdonan y se arreglan los malos entendidos y errores…yo voy a hacerlo contigo…esto es lo que vamos a hacer….voy a asegurarme de que te reparen junto a el conejo y la pollita…

El oso cínico apunto a sus súbditos…..Chica y Bonnie se miraron incomodos, también enojados….."El conejo y la pollita", vah….ellos tenían nombre por si no lo sabían.

-….y que te pongan la "actualización"…."vas a ser humano"….bueno…lo más parecido.

La actitud del payaso en cables cambio "del cielo a la tierra", sonriendo mostrando sus afilados dientes…

-¿puedo tener la apariencia que quiera?

-la que quieras.

* * *

La sonrisa de Ennard se amplió al imaginarse con un cuerpo musculoso de larga cabellera rubia de ojos morados, paseando por la playa en un hermoso día de sol…Freddy se dio cuenta que "ya lo tenía en la bolsa"….acercándosele misteriosamente al oído….

 _-"¿me harías un favorcito primero?"_

El oji morado movió la cabeza positivamente, completamente convencido de que esta vez, lograría su objetivo si confiaba ciegamente en el castaño de orejas de oso….

 _-"mata al pelirrojo y a la china, japonesa…a esa asiática"_

-¿Por qué?

 _-"Oye, somos amigos, recuérdalo….los amigos se hacen favores sin preguntar, ¿o no?...además Chica y bonnie te ayudarán"_

Los nombraron no escucharon los susurros pero presentían que su "amado líder" los estaba metiendo en un lio...El líder animatronic los "desaparecería" el mismo, sin embargo…. ¿por qué mancharse las manos si puede hacerlo otro?

-Bonnie, Chica, Goldie…..dejen de hacer de vagos y ayuden a mi "mejor amigo" a "desparecer" a ese par.

El castaño y La yandere fueron arrastrados hacia otro cuarto, mientras el castaño sonreía cínico. Mike Schmidt pronto aprenderá "quien ríe al último, ríe mejor".


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

(Five Nights at Candy's(Fnc) no me pertenece y McDonalds Tampoco….. FNC mencionado)

Ennard sonrió con malicia al ver a los dos atados enfrente de él, ¿acabar con ellos?... ¡Fácil!...Cuando el conejo, la pollita y el otro oso se acercaron gustosos de ayudarlo a "desaparecer" al traidor y a la humana, tomando lentamente sus formas verdaderas.….

-¡ALTO!

Ante el grito los 3 pararon en seco sus transformaciones, regresando a la forma humanizada…

-Oye "payasito", ¿Qué te crees?...nosotros llevamos "desapareciendo" gente desde que antes que nacieras, ¿cierto Bonnie?

-Yep…..no lo vas a lograr sin nosotros…. ¿cierto Freddy?

El oso castaño en forma humanizada sonrió con cinismo, ese par de tontos no serían capaces de "desaparecer" a alguien solo ni aunque sus no-vidas dependieran de ello….

-Chicos, déjenlo ensuciarse las manos, vamos a jugar póker al otro cuarto….Ennard si no lo logras….

-Dalo por hecho.

Chica salió molesta que los descartaran tan fácil, Bonnie se levantó de hombros feliz de ganar un par de dólares o mejor dicho pedazos de pizza (porque ellos no ganan dinero) a costa de sus amigos….El líder estaba tranquilo, sabiendo que pronto las cabezas de ese insoportable par las usaría como decoración de mesa…Goldi en silencio los siguió, decidió dejar que las "cosas cayeran en su propio peso"….

* * *

En el otro cuarto (habitación) el castaño con sombrero de copa, debajo de una mesa saco una baraja de póker….

-¿ven?...les dije que era buena idea tomar cosas de la sección de "cosas perdidas".

El castaño repartió las cartas, confiado de lo que ocurriría en la habitación continua, su cínica sonrisa se amplió al escuchar gritos de horror….

-ja ja ja j aja… ¿lo ven?, ese chico es eficiente.

La rubia con un pedazo de pizza balbuceo un "estas en lo cierto"….El peli morado, mirando sus cartas, decidiendo si ¿tomaría una extra o no?...

-oye fred, ¿Cuándo nos van a reparar?...tengo cables rotos en partes que no sabía que tenía y seguro que ese "otro hombre morado" está planeando un modo de venir aquí.

-Paciencia, apenas el tonto payaso acabe su tarea…..llamaremos al tonto de Scott Cawthon para que nos repare.

-¿y si no quiere hacerlo?... ¿Y si nos quiere traicionar?

-Le mando la cabeza de Ennard, de todos modos quería reciclar a ese estúpido.

Los animatronics rieron con malicia al puro estilo de los villanos del teatro antiguo, excepto el rubio Golden Freddy quien solo se limitaba a continuar jugando en silencio….Sabia que cada vez que ese trio tramaba un plan, siempre salía mal de un modo u otro…..¿porque creen que les costó tanto acabar con el primer hombre morado? ….Ellos nunca lo escuchaban, esta vez él se va a quedar calladito y esperar el resultado final…

* * *

Horas después….

Los gritos al otro lado cesaron, el líder de la banda se levantó haciendo un gesto para que el resto continuara sentado…. Oh, este momento dulce era solo suyo…Foxy pensó que encontraría el modo de desafiarlo…Ya quiere ver el modo en que lo dejaron…Quiere tomar su cabeza…..Lo que quede de su cabeza y mostrársela a Mike Schmidt apenas llegue….

Su sonrisa victoriosa cínica se ampliaba a cada segundo…deseando tener una botella de champaña entre sus manos para celebrar…

-¡¿Qué mierda paso aquí?!

…..Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de disgusto apenas entro, Ayano Aishi estaba con una enorme sonrisa manchada con líquido hidroneumático mientras foxy en su forma real, tenía la cabeza de Ennard en su garfio, la cabeza se veía que fue mordida repetidamente….

-¡¿pero cómo…..?!...¡¿Qué?!

-¿Sabes?, Foxy y yo estuvimos hablando y pensamos ofrecerte un trato.

-¿un trato?...yo no hago tratos.

-Yo tampoco "osito" pero por mi "senpai" estoy dispuesta a lo que sea.

El oso cantante levanto una ceja incrédulo, ¿Qué estaba tramando ese par de locos?...El pelirrojo lanzo la cabeza a un lado directo a un basurero, tomando su forma humanizada con una sonrisa cínica…Cínico contra cínico…El pirata de ojos ámbar le coloco el brazo alrededor del cuello al elegante oso…

-ar, escucha marinero, esta tonta guerra entre nosotros…neh…ni a ustedes ni a nosotros nos funciona.

-el pirata tiene razón, ambos tenemos un enemigo en común.

-y según ustedes ese enemigo…¿seriaaaaaa..?

-El otro morado…obvio, pensé que eras menos lerdo "osito".

-Hm…..según recuerdo, los "hombres morados" no son tus enemigos.

-error…cualquiera que se interponga entre yo y mi senpai es mi enemigo.

Freddy continuaba incrédulo, ¿era cierto o esos dementes están planeando un modo de "poner un cuchillo en la espalda"?...no literalmente hablando….

-Oye amigo freddy…..pelear entre nosotros es una mierda…ambos queremos "el mismo".

-mmmmm….."A otro perro con ese hueso".

-"me ofendes marinero"…ambos ganamos…La japonesa loca tendrá al Chileno para llevarlo a su sótano y ser felices por siempre…..Nosotros tendremos a Mike.

-"ja ja"….como si te creyera de que de verdad lo compartirás.

-Si lo piensas, es mejor que nada…. ¿O no?...ambos podremos darle a la "princesa" un atrasado "día de la mujer".

El oso lo medito un momento…..Si lo piensas bien, la idea no era tan disparatada como parecía…Siendo justos, antes a compartido cosas con el zorro, así que ¿Por qué no? Juntos podrían retener a ese gordo trasero aquí, para siempre.

-trato hecho.

-ar, así me gusta marinero.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Mike y Virgíneo estaban disfrutando del pie de limón…cuando el chico de cabellos negros ondulados noto que el conserje de su escuela le dio un escalofrió….

-Agh.

-¿Qué sucede weon?

-No se….sentí un frio recorrerme la espalda, como si alguien hablara mal o de modo…agh...Prefiero ignorarlo.

Schmidt continuo comiendo, esperando que la dulzura del pastel le quitara esa sensación de angustia…..Deseando que Eggs se le ocurriera un plan de ataque en vez de estar ocupado haciendo galletas en la cocina y diciendo lo "travieso" que es.

-¡eggs, ¿Cuándo vamos a planear…

-¡SHHHHH….PRIMERO ACABO LAS GALLETAS Y LUEGO NOS PONEMOS "TRAVIESOS"!

El castaño junto al pelinegro ondulado se miraron con una cara de "¡¿Qué?!"…¿en serio?... ¿están en plena guerra y ese tipo solo piensa en hornear?

-Hufff….por lo menos tengo una oportunidad de sobrevivir y no como mi prima Mary.

El chileno a punto de servirse otra ración del pastel, levanto una ceja, desde que lo conoce, nunca lo ha escuchado mencionar una prima….

-Weon, nunca dijiste nada de una prima.

-Es que recordarlo me da angustia….ella acabo como yo habría acabado si no hubiera sobrevivido las 5 noches…. ¡demonios, ella no me escucho!….le dije tanto que no aceptara un trabajo con animatronics….

-No te cacho…

-¿Qué?

-Que no te entiendo.

-Después de que la infernal "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" cerró sus puertas "la primera vez"…Salió otra empresa con animatronics, "Candy's Burgers & Fries "y…ah…..lee esto, no puedo continuar.

 _El castaño aguantando las ganas de llorar, le mostro un pedazo de periódico…."Luego de una intensa búsqueda, aun no hay rastro de la guardia de seguridad Mary Schmidt , la mujer de 35 años fue vista una última vez yendo a su trabajo en Candy's Burgers & Fries…La empresa ha declarado que….."….._La noticia iba acompañada de la imagen de una mujer de cabello negro largo, llevaba lentes (gafas) y en ciertos rasgos se parecía a Mike…Tenía los mismos ojos, la misma mirada….Aunque ella era más delgada que su rechoncho amigo…

Vir impactado, miro a su amigo…Sin poder creer que esa empresa de juegos de un admirador de "Five Nights at Freddy's", hubiese existido en realidad….

-Nunca escuche de ese restaurante.

-Hm, no me sorprende, la empresa aunque duro años, quebró antes de que nacieras.

-glup… ¿por las "desapariciones"?

-No…Les gano McDonalds.

Virginio, el aspirante a programador de juegos…..Por primera vez desde que esta locura comenzó, sintió miedo….Miedo real…..Hasta ese instante , no había sentido el peso del asunto en sus hombros, la idea de acabar como Mary, si llegaban a fallar…

-¡VIIIIIIIIRRRRRR!

La voz de su amigo Mike lo saco de sus pensamientos oscuros…Y como si el castaño Schmidt fuera capaz de leer su pensamiento….

-No pienses en eso, porque si lo piensas y dejas que el pánico te gane…..te van a "desaparecer" ¿oíste?

El chico de cabellos ondulados negros movió la cabeza positivamente, si quería volver a su hogar con su padre sano y salvo, tenía que mentalizarse en lo que tenía que hacer…El morado Eggs como si nada grave sucediera, llego con una inmensa sonrisa, depositando en la mesa de centro un platón con galletas recién hechas….

-ya pues mis "traviesos", coman o mejor no que se van a quemar…. ¿listos para planear una estrategia para masacrar animatronics?


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Los ojos de Virginio estaban abiertos como platos, luego de un incomodo viaje en un auto destartalado que hechaba humo y que de milagro el motor no se incendio...Luego de 5 horas viajando en la "joyita "de eggs...Llegaron a un pueblo de mala muerte, con negocios abandonados y llenos de grafitis...lo que antes debio ser un pueblito estilo de las peliculas antiguas , de la casita con la reja de madera blanca...Se habia convertido en un escenario de pelicula post apocaliptica...En medio de este lugrubre lugar, estaba la legendaria "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"...

Las ventanas estaban tapeadas con madera, el letrero con la cara del oso freddy se caia a pedados y en una de las ventanas tapeadas alguien escribio en grafitti "dios no esta aqui"..."fabrica de cadaveres"...

-conchetumadre, es más tenebroso de lo que aparece en el juego.

Mike mientras bajaba las escopetas , miro en silencio el lugar...Si el quitan los maderos a las ventanas y ponen a un pobre diablo con un disfraz de oso, seria tal como era cuando el tuvo la estupida idea de ir a solicitar el puesto de guardia que vio en el periodico...Solo esperaba que estas escopetas que eggs "tomo prestadas" con un ladrillo en una vidriera de una armeria, fueran suficientes...

-¿estas seguro de esto?

El hombre morado con una gran sonrisa, cargo los cartuchos a su escopeta...

-clarooooo...vamos, les disparamos y prendemos fuego...facil como hacer una tarta...mmm...creo que deje una en el horno, hay que darnos prisa.

-No creo que prenda tan rapido.

-relax mike, el buen eggs tiene tooooodooo resueltoo.

El ser morado del porta equipaje , bajo un galon de bencina...El loco como si no pesara nada, cargo el botellon como si fuera un bebé...

-tu vas a hacerlos arder...¿no es asi?..agu...¿el nenito de papi va a hacer boom a los malos?...¿no es asi...¿no es asi?...cuchi chuchi cu.

Vir levanto una ceja...¿era broma o ese tipo de verdad pensaba que tenia una especie de "bebé explosivo" en sus brazos? ...¿por que?..Cuando llego de Chile a este pais no esperaba acabar en medio de la noche en un pueblo semi desierto, con un demente acunando a un galon de bencina junto al conserge de su escuela, listos para acabar a escopetasos con animatronics...Animatronics y una japonesa loca que quiere encerrarlo en un sotano...

-¿estas bien Vir?

La voz del castaño, puso la atencion del peli negro ondulado en su amigo...En vez de la locura que estan a punto de realizar...

-¿tengo de otra?

-...tu no deberias estar aqui, tienes que...

-¿irme a casa?...¿acaso crees que con lo que he visto podria irme tan tranquilo de aqui?...tambien esta que ese weon loco de álla, no creo que me deje ir.

Schmidt mirando al morado que ahora bailaba un vals con el galon de bencina , cuya musica existia en su cabeza...Se dio cuenta que lo que el adolescente decia tenia razon...Pasandole una de las escopetas a Virgineo, le hiso una breve plegaria a su prima Mary...Ojala que ella lo guia y proteja...sino puede...que por lo menos no sienta dolor cuando lo metan contra un traje lleno de cables...

-Ok amigos, ¿listos para ser "traviesos"?

* * *

Eggs con el galon de bencina dentro de una mochila (¿como lo logro?, ¿como lo lleva en su espalda sin lastimarse? solo el sabe)...Fue el primero en correr en direccion a la entrada...Minutos despues se escucharon disparos...

-esteeeeeee...mikey...¿no crees que deberiamos ir tambien?

-no se...si logro salir vivo una vez...

-Mike...hablamos de un loco que con un galon de bencina en su espalda, si no vamos...el "vendra por nosotros" al estilo pelicula de horror.

-tienes razon...Mary protegenos...¡A LA CARGA!

Ambos entraron corriendo...Mike se cayo al resfalarce con liquido hidroneumatico en el piso...

 _-"hola senpai"._

* * *

Virgineo al sentir el cuchillo de Yandere en su arteria aorta, sudando solto la escopeta, la cuchilla goteaba sangre...Schmidt intento levantarse, sin exito el dolor de la caida , lo evitaba...Las caras de de 2 sonrientes cinicos mirandolo animatronicos en sus formas originales, no ayudaba a aliviar su angustia/dolor...

-hola "princesa".

-que tal Mikey.

Freddy y Foxy lo tomaron de las piernas arrastrandolo por el piso...Mike intento patear sin exito, los malditos eran más fuertes que el...Llevandolo hasta la antigua oficina del guardia...Terribles recuerdos llegaban a la mente del castaño mientras lo sentaban en su antigua silla...

-¿te gusta "princesa"?...la deje tal como la dejaste.

-eje..."dejamos" foxy...querras decir "dejamos".

-como sea marinero...como sea.

-¡basta de juegos!...¡¿que le hicieron a eggs?!...¡¿a donde se llevaron a Virgineo?!

-¿Eggs?

-creo que se refiere al loco que le disparo a Bonnie, freddy.

-ha...ese loco, la japonesa loca le entero un cuchillo en el pecho apenas se le acabo la municion...

El oso lider, sonriendo "peligrosamente" tomo forma humanizada, tomandole el menton al ex guardia...

-...ya no hablemos de eso. Esta sera una noche...especial...muy "especial".

¡¿Y hay gente que dice que dentro de estos monstruos hay almas de niños?!...Por el modo en que lo miraba, el oso cantante no tenia una idea "nada infantil" en su mente...

-¡No te...

-shisssssssssssssssssssssssss...silencio.

El castaño con orejas de oso, le puso un dedo en la boca al humano para luego besarlo...

-Esta noche vas a aprender, que nos perteneces.

Ahora el zorro tomo forma humanizada , se hacerco lo suficiente para que con su garficio...Ser quien ahora tenga el menton del ex guardia para besarlo...

-no pongas esa cara "princesa"...esta noche vas a gozar como nunca.

-¡Nunca les pertenecere ni aunque me conviertan en uno de ustedes!

El pelirrojo sonrio con malicia, sin ni una pisca de miedo o de sentirse amenazado ante las palabras del 30 añero...

-Yar...ya habra tiempo para eso...primero queremos gozarte un poco en tu "paquete original" y despues te gozaremos en el "nuevo cuerpo" por la eternidad...¿de quien sera el primer turno?

Freddy se acomodo su sombrero de copa para lo siguente que hiso, fue ponerse en pose de pensador...Mirando de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de Mike...

-Tu...ando con ganas de "mirar un poco" antes de entrar.

* * *

Mientras el oso se acomodaba en una esquina, un destello fiero se visualizo en los ojos ambar del zorro...Hacia años que soñaba con este momento...

 _-"¡FREDDY...FREDDY!"_

Bonnie...Quien Golden Freddy le parcho (lo mejor que pudo) el agujero en la cabeza, que por suerte no daño ningun circuito...Llego corriendo, justo cuando el pelirrojo se disponia a quitarse los pantalones...El zorro miro con ira al conejo morado por la interrupcion...El oso oji azul le dio un golpe en la cabeza furioso por interrumpir su "show privado"...

-¡DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO QUERIA SER MOLESTADO!

-cof...cof...lo...lo siento freddy...es que el hombre de morado que venia con ellos...

-¿el que tiene que ver, marinero?

-el tipo...se levanto de la nada, noqueo a Chica y a Goldie (golden freddy) y ahora quiere quemarlo todo.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!

-¡YO LO VI FREDDY!

-¡DEMONIOS, VAMOS MARINERO Y TU CUIDALO, QUE NO SE VALLA!

El par se fue, dejando al ex guardia solo con el conejo morado, quien sonrio sarcastico...

-¡Ja!...ese par de estupidos...levantate rapido, que pronto la mentira que dije la van a saber.

-pero...¿por que?

-dejate de preguntas, ven.

El conejo con cuidado guio al castaño hacia una puerta de salida, que mantenian oculta con carteles para que los guardias no tuvieran ¿por donde escapar?...

-A la derecha hay una estacion de policia, corre lo más rapido que puedas, no te detengas por nada del mundo.

-no puedo dejar aqui a Virguineo...

-pusssss...ese latino lo estan llenando de besos en este instante, lo menos que corre es peligro a menos que la loca esa tenga una enfermedad venerea...¡VETE!...¡VETE!

Schmidt apenas se abrio la puerta, corrio lo más rapido que le daban las piernas, esprando que su grasa de más no le produgiera un infarto.

Bonnie volvio a esconder la puerta...Sabia que por esta traicion, no tendria un buen final...No importaba...por que Mike estaba libre...¿por que le importaba eso?...por que aunque no lo admita nunca, a el tambien le gusta...Solo que el no esta tan loco como para creer que si lo viola repetidamente para "demostarale su intento amor" , lo convierte en "uno de ellos" y vuelve a la violada...lo terminara amando, tal como freddy y foxy piensan...Llamenlo "anticuado" pero segun el, asi no se conquista.

Al ver a goldie y Chica enojados corriendo hacia el, supo que no tenia tiempo para pensar en romanticismos...Era hora de correr o ser desmantelado.

* * *

Instantes siguientes...

Estaba hecho una sopa ...¡¿importaba?!...estaba a un paso de llegar a la estacion de policia...Se detuvo un momento para descarsar...

 _-"hola"_

Con el corazon acelerado, miro sobre su hombro al sentir una mano sobre este...¡¿FREDDY?!...¡¿como?!...¡a el le tomo horas esquivando autos , bicicletas , 2 motos y transeuntes llegar hasta aqui!...El maldito estaba en su forma humanizada, sus orejas estaban cubiertas por su sobrero y tenia una enorme sonrisa cinica...

-¡JAMAS OSO PERVERTIDO!

¿Como fue que lo logro?...¿adrenalina tal vez?...Mike le dio un codaso que de puro milagro no se fracturo, saliendo corriendo por la calle, estuvo a punto de ser atropellado un par de veces antes de entrar a la estacion policial, abriendo las puertas de par en par...

-¡LOS ANIMATRONICOS QUIEREN...

Por la adrenalina no penso cuando dijo lo que dijo...Se detuvo justo a tiempo para evitar completar la oracion, no para evitar que lo escucharan ni que los policias, la gente que hacia denuncias y los delicuentes apresados, lo miraran como si fuera un demente.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Mike se quedó inmóvil ante esas personas lo miraban como si fuera….¡NO!...esas personas de verdad…realmente deben estar convencidas de que es un loco….Lo que grito sin pensar lo ha dejado en ese rango…..

De una oficina, salió un hombre….Esta tan gordo como Mike, era afroamericano, tenía migas de haber comida una dona recientemente en su rostro, llevaba un café de maquina en su mano…Era un hombre que se veía que está a punto de jubilar…Ese hombre….se acercó al hombre que acaba de llegar…

-Señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

El castaño sintió miedo de que este hombre se fuera a reír en su cara…algo en su mirada le daba seguridad…..Abrió la boca para contestar….

 _-"oh ahí estas…."_

* * *

Freddy llego detrás de él, con una enorme sonrisa, colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello…..El detector de metales sonó….

-….disculpen, tengo una placa en la cabeza, accidente de tránsito…. ¿Señor…?

-Detective Kennedy…. ¿y usted es?

-Fred….lamento tanto que hayan pasado por este problema….mi tío Mike a veces se confunde cuando no se toma su medicina, ¿cierto tío?

El castaño nervioso, movió la cabeza positivamente…Su nerviosismo paso desapercibido, excepto para el afroamericano policía bebiendo café…..El detective algo no le gustaba de todo esto pero sin pruebas, no podía hacer nada más….

-creo que ya no les quitaremos más tiempo…vamos tío.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y antes de salir…..

-¿usted trabaja en Freddy Fazbear Pizza?

Freddy sintió ganas de "desaparecer" a ese tipo…mierda…. ¿qué ha pasado?... ¿Lo habrá descubierto? …..existe una enorme diferencia entre masacrar guardias de seguridad que no saben dar ni una pata y solo los arman con linternas…A una estación de policía repleta de gente armada…Manteniendo la cara tranquila , miro al detective…

-¿ha?

-Es por su atuendo…me recordó a esa vieja pizzería de hace unos años, dicen que van a abrir.

-oh, es que soy fan de ese mágico lugar donde celebre uno de mis cumples infantiles, en especial del famoso Freddy Fazzbear…. ¡qué gran voz tiene, la de un tenor!...que por coincidencia tenemos el mismo nombre.

-¿famosa?...hace años que nadie habla de ese lugarejo por aquí en Hurricane…Además…usted es demasiado joven para que le hayan celebrado el cumpleaños ahí.

El oso animatronic en forma humanizada, se sintió atrapado…..Lo único que falta era que se le cayera el sombrero de copa mostrando sus orejas…Un cadete que pasaba cerca y escucho la conversación…..

-Señor, él debe referirse al juego.

Freddy se enojó muchísimo consigo mismo… ¡el maldito videojuego!... ¿por qué no se le ocurrió eso?

Kennedy tomando un sorbo de su café, levanto una ceja….

-¿existe un juego de ese antro?

-si, a mi sobrina le gusta mucho.

-¿es de ponys?

-No…..No señor, no es de ponys, se trata de…. ¿a dónde se fueron?

"El tío y el sobrino" ya no estaban…La estación continua sus actividades como si nada…..Excepto Kennedy que sentía que "algo" no cuadraba en esa historia. ….Hay un "no sé qué" en ese joven con sombrero que es anormal…..Diablos, si va y dice que sospecha que ese joven es un oso animatronic…sus jefes van a querer ponerle el traje de fuerza a él….

Tal vez luego de que se termine su turno se dé una vuelta por ese restaurante….o tal vez….

-¡hey, novato!

-sí señor.

-¿puedes decirle al jefe que saldré antes?, es un asunto personal…..si se queja, dile que no dije a su esposa nada sobre la chica de las Vegas.

-¿la chica de las vegas?

-el entenderá...hasta mañana cadete.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar…

Freddy caminaba manteniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Mikey…Por nada del universo lo deja….

-camina más rápido.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿no te vasto las 5 noches infernales que me hicieron vivir?

-nope.

-bastardo.

-cuando te haga mío y seas como yo…no dirás lo mismo.

-¿tuyo?

-Vah…admito que me incomoda la idea de "compartirte" con el zorro….es un precio aceptable…no te aflijas, Bonnie ya fue "desparecido" , no nos molestara "princesa".

El castaño sintió ganas de llorar por impotencia…..Nunca creyó que sentiría pena por uno de esos monstruos metálicos, tampoco lo amaba pero…..Pobre Bonnie, probablemente el único que le quedaba un poco de cordura en metálica cabeza.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Virgíneo?

El oso cantante que no aflojaba su brazo ni por un instante, sonrió cínico…

-¿el chico al que abandonaste a su suerte?...nada.

-mentiroso.

-te lo juro "princesa"…no le tocamos ni un solo rizo, no puedo decir lo mismo de "su novia"…..la chica está feliz de llevárselo a…..no interesa, no quise interrumpir sus "planes matrimoniales".

¡Oh pobre chico!...El solo quería ser programador de videojuegos… ¡puto Scott Cawthon! …¡algún día pagaras por el mal que dejaste libre en el mundo!

El ex guardia sintió un "puntapié en el abdomen" al ver el letrero de" Freddy Fazbear Pizza"….Foxy quien miraba por una ventana, por algún razón que no comprendía, comenzaba a preguntarse si esto de "tomar a la fuerza el culo de su amado y convertirlo en uno de ellos"…haría que se enamorara de ellos….de él….

* * *

Mientras tanto….

Yandere conducía un auto que arrendo, con su "senpai" , atado y maniatado, recostado en el asiento trasero…Ella está feliz imaginado los niños que tendrían juntos, símbolo del "amor que se tienen"…claro que las cosas serían según la tradición…..Un tiempo atado en el sótano primero antes de que "comprenda" que su amor estaba predestinado…Un semáforo que se ponía en la luz amarilla, se detuvo, aprovechando de mirar a su amado….

-parece un ángel inconsciente.

La chica enciendo la radio…sonando una canción antigua _"tu y tu y tu y solamente tuuuuuuu…."…_ ….ella no entendía español, por la tonada debía ser romántica…..Cualquier canción romántica era perfecta para este momento precioso….

Ella devolvió su atención al semáforo que estaba en rojo…..Sin notar que su "senpai" estaba fingiendo estar inconsciente….Eggs por las dudas, le recomendó guardar un cuchillo escondido debajo de su calcetín y su pantalón….Un cuchillo pequeño que con esfuerzo saco…..Se cortó un par de veces, mientras el auto reiniciaba su marcha….

Una vez sus manos estuvieron libres, espero el momento…ocultando el cuchillo entre sus manos y adoptando la posición que llevaba antes….cuidando de que la soga quedara en su lugar para que cuando la japonesa loca volviera a mirarlo, no sospechara….

Apenas ella se detuvo….Virgíneo le clavó el cuchillo en la Aorta y se lo saco…. La sangre salió a borbotones…Ayano lo miro confundida, mientras el chico la volvía a cortar, esta vez abriéndole el cuello… ¿saben lo tragicómico? Hace 48 horas atrás no hubiera sido capaz de hacer esto….El odiaba la violencia en la vida real, aunque no lo crean…

-weon, esta es la puta noche más loca de mi vida.

Arto del mundo, tiro el cuerpo de su "novia" a un rio cercano con unos ladrillos que encontró en el maletero, que ¿Quién sabe para que los quería está loca? .mejor ni preguntar…. se subió nuevamente al auto y se devolvió al restaurante a rescatarte a su compadre Mike.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

-¿y donde lo hacemos?... ¿la cueva pirata o aquí?

Ante la pregunta de Freddy, foxy se relamió los labios…. ¿Realmente importaba?...A él le daba lo mismo…Ni si quiera le importaba que los demás animatronicos estuvieran mirando.

-Aquí.

-Cómo gustes.

El antiguo guardia aterrado fue empujado a una de las mesas del salón de eventos….Siendo sostenido por Freddy que le lamia el cuello, foxy le quitaba la camisa…El castaño cerro los ojos fuertemente junto con apretar los dientes…..Este par de locos lo iban a violar salvajemente por turnos y apenas se harten de violarlo lo van a meter dentro de un traje animatronico para volverlo uno de ellos….

Mientras sentía que le desgarraban el pantalón, apretó aún más fuerte los dientes, no les daría el gusto de escucharlo gritar, sus últimas palabras que pensó fue _" ¡puto Scott Cawthon!… ¡algún día pagaras por el mal que dejaste libre en el mundo!_ "...Mientras le desgarraban la ropa interior volteándolo se juró a si mismo que no importaba ¿Cómo?...le haría pagar a ese maldito, aunque sea como una puta alma en pena atrapada dentro un animatronico.

Al ver el trasero del antiguo guardia listo para ser tomado, a ambos "dominantes" se les puso la "parte extra" que pidieron alias ordenaron a Cawthon que con tecnología se creara, se estaba poniendo dura…No interesaba como los técnicos de cawthon lograron que fuera funcional….sino que a la primera de verdad funcionara…..esta era la primera vez que la" parte extra "seria probada…

\- Argh marinero, para que veas que soy un pirata bueno, te doy el primer turno.

El oso cantante ansioso se comenzó a bajar los pantalones, listo para la acción…..

Los demás animatronicos que estaban cerca del escaparate de la entrada, estaban tan concentrados en el show que apenas notaron un par de luces que venían hacia ellos….

* * *

Virginio conduciendo como un loco apretando el acelerador, directo al vidrio de aquel escaparate….

-¡mis últimas palabras….JODANSE!

El auto a toda velocidad paso volando por aquel escaparate…Los seres robóticos fueron aplastados por la fuerza del impacto…Su sistema de fieros y alambres no eran rival para 1,250 kg de puro acero a alta velocidad arrasando con lo que se encontrara en su camino, sillas y mesas salían volando como si fueran palillos de madera….El auto no se detuvo hasta que choco con una pared.

Virgineo estuvo muerto al primer impacto, la bolsa de aire de su auto arrendado jamás se activó produciéndose el efecto de latigazo, rompiéndose su columna vertebral en dos, en específico las vértebras cervicales de su cuello se separaron bruscamente….

* * *

Mike con dolor se despertó lentamente…..Se encontraba debajo de varios escombros…

 _-"Mike"_

Freddy sin su parte trasera y sin un brazo se arrastraba chorreando líquido hidroneumático, intentando alcanzarlo….

El castaño aterrado intento liberar su pierna derecha de los escombros, mientras el maldito oso intentaba llegar hasta el….

 _-"Mik…"_

Apunto de llegar hasta a él, la energía en sus ojos se apagó quedándose inmóvil….Foxy quien gracias a su velocidad había logrado ir a un lugar lejos de la exposición…..Solo quedando con media cara mostrando su metal…..Se acercó al humano aterrorizado….

-Je, al final me saque el premio mayor.

El zorro libero la pierna del humano….dispuesto a completar lo que el osito quiso hacer….Smith miro con temor esos destellantes ojos, esta vez no existía forma de que se salvara de esta…

* * *

 _-"¡¿QUE MIERDA PASO AQUÍ?!_

El detective Kennedy estaba en shock…..La pizzería que dentro de poco tendría su reinauguración, estaba hecha un desastre…Mike Smith no sabía ¿Cómo mierda el llego aquí?...Viendo una pequeña posibilidad de supervivencia , decidió tomarla….Rezándole a lo que sea que el detective allá llegado armado…..

-¡AUXILIO, ESTE LOCO QUIERE VIOLARME!

Kennedy escucho un sonido que parecía sacado directo del fondo del infierno, un grito inhumano…Un ojos ámbar feroces que destellaban en la oscuridad… en un instante, vio a un hombre volverse una bestia atroz con una gran boca llena de colmillos….Le intento atinar 2 veces pero la criatura ambas veces con su velocidad la esquivo….La criatura dio un salto que cualquier atleta del mundo envidiaría, abriendo sus fauces listo para destrozarlo…

-¡mierda!

A pesar de tenerlo en la mira, un disparo entre los ojos seguro…. ¡La maldita bala se trabo!...¡carajo!...¡¿Por qué justo hoy se le olvido dar mantenimiento a su arma!...En un segundo se dio cuenta que acabaría como el "negro de las películas de terror"…No peor…si las leyendas de este antro son ciertas…ni si quiera encontrarían su cadáver….Entonces tomo una decisión inesperada…..Antes de sentir esos colmillos rosar su carne, le lanzo su arma a Mike esperando que por milagro el lograra dispararla.

El castaño no logro alcanzar a agarrar el arma (y aunque lo lograra su puntería era pésima)…..La pistola al tocar el piso se destrabo, la bala le dio directo a la nuca de Foxy, brotando liquido hidroneumático de esta…Cayendo al piso junto al humano al que le mordió la cabeza.

¡Oh diablos, Freddy se volvió a mover!...Con lo cerca que estaba, el humano tomo la pistola logrando darle varios tiros a la cabeza. Luego con lo que quedo de un mantel, se hiso un torniquete en la pierna sangrante…..En la media pierna sangrante, afirmándose de lo que pudo salió de entre los escombros….La pata suelta de una silla cercana le sirvió de apoyo.

* * *

La pérdida de su pierna no le impediría lograr su venganza, él se vengaría por él, por virgíneo, por eggs y por Kennedy quien conoció tan poco…..una vez fuera llamo a un taxi…El taxista le dio una breve mirada a la pierna, por lo mal que esta el pueblo por la guerra entre bandas criminales, cosas así se veían a menudo….Siendo sincero no le interesaba averiguar el motivo de las heridas del hombre que se acaba de subir a su auto, mientras pague un "extra", el conductor del taxi es ciego, sordo, mudo y amnésico….

-Si tiene dinero puedo llevarlo a un médico que lo cocerá sin preguntas. Si tiene más dinero…digamos que "usted nunca estuvo aquí"... ¿capta?

Mike agradecía que el bolsillo de su pantalón donde estaba su billetera estuviera intacto, también que fuera virgíneo quien pagara todo en este viaje…Dándole un par de dólares, lo suficiente para que lo llevara a que lo atendieran y que este viaje "nunca pasara".

* * *

Meses después…

Scott Cawthon le costó superar el escándalo del joven suicida que se estrelló en el restaurante que estaba a punto de abrir, también la misteriosa muerte de un agente respetable de policía…Huf….Los fiscales se lo querían comer vivo, ya que el animatronic que lo cerceno era suyo…Suerte que su abogado logro convencer al jurado de que fue tan solo un accidente, un desperfecto por efecto del choque del auto…Las marcas de balas se le atribuyó a "balas locas" provenientes de las contantes guerras de bandas en esa área.

Ahora el programador de videojuegos podía respirar tranquilo, trabajando en su próximo proyecto…..Cosa que hará en el lunes, ahora estaba en casa disfrutando una cerveza tranquilo viendo tv, mientras su esposa e hijos hacían pizza en la cocina.

-¿Quién podrá ser?

Al escuchar el timbre se levantó con su cerveza a medio tomar en la mano, apenas fue a abrir…Un disparo entre los ojos, su cerveza aterrizo en el piso quebrándose antes que el resto del cuerpo acaba de caer….El sonido del disparo alerto a la familia Cawthon que algo había pasado….Gritando aterrorizados…Siendo la esposa la que grito más…Un hombre con una prótesis de pierna, había disparado a su esposo entre los ojos dejando un enorme charco de sangre en la alfombra nueva…..El hombre continuaba con sus ojos abiertos mientras su sangre se derramaba sin control.

Mike ignorando los gritos, se alejó tranquilo con la pistola aun humeante hasta llegar a una plaza, sentándose en la primera banca que encontró….Pronto la policía lo arrestaría….No le importaba….Después de la locura que ha vivido, ya nada le importaba. Tranquilamente se quedó sentado esperando que vinieran por él….Su pistola estaba vacía, la había usado en el resto del equipo de Cawthon por ayudarlo a crear….

 _-"hola princesa"_

Como en una película de terror, lentamente volteo la cabeza topándose con un par de ojos ámbar que lo miraban fijamente….Cuando la policía llego al parque, en la banca encontraron la pistola…Nunca lograron encontrar a Mike Smith.

Años después los hijos de Scott Cawthon vendieron los derechos de "Freddy Fazbear Pizza" a una compañía de entretenimiento extranjera, que rebautizo la pizzería como "Game" en la estabilizada Hurricane….Los antiguos personajes fueron recreados además se crearon nuevos como las ratas camareras Virgineo, Ayano y Kennedy…Y como muestra de modernidad, no solo reconstruyeron a Foxy sino que le dieron un "compañero"…Mike el zorro marinero.


End file.
